


Immune : Run or Die ( English translation)

by Seventeen2498



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventeen2498/pseuds/Seventeen2498
Summary: May 2018, a virus spreads in Korea and then worldwide, half of the world's population is decimated and turned into human brain eaters. The Korean government tries to maintain the balance in its country. It is announced that a vaccine might be possible. Only a few lives that will have to be sacrificed to have it. A manhunt is ordered by the government, which wants these people to be arrested. Problems begin for Seventeen who was preparing for its debut in Japan. What if one or more members possessed the immunity sought for the vaccine. Escape or sacrifice? Is it really possible to save what little humanity is left in this world?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 18
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

One evening in May 2018, 7pm, training room, Pledis Entertainment 

"30 min break guys" says team performance leader Hoshi. 

The young boys in the group stopped dancing to their new title Call Call Call, some collapsing on the floor to catch their breath. 

"Help me, I'm dying," grumbled Seungkwan, who was already lying on the floor.

"You want me to give you mouth-to-mouth" replied Seokmin before he quickly headed to Seungkwan. 

"Noooo than-"  
He was crushed by DK's body before he could finish his sentence and started to scream under the weight. Well that was before all the other members were added to the pyramid there, he was rather dying.

"It's OK guys, come down, we don’t have time to have a murder on our back" Seungcheol laughed before putting his arm around Vernon’s shoulders. 

"I'm going to get something from my studio and I'll be right back," Woozi said before slipping away from the room.

"Guys, who would like to come and buy some food for tonight at the local supermarket? "asked DK. Jeonghan jumped on his back to join him, being used to their little moment together.

"Can I come too? "Vernon asked. 

"No, this is our rendez-vous with Dokyeom," Jeonghan replied. Seungcheol looked up at the ceiling.  
"Ah..."

"I'm kidding, of course you can" Jeonghan smiled. 

"Okayy I'll join you," said Seungkwan before sticking to Vernon's side.

"You're joining him, aren't you? "interrupted a mocking Hoshi pointing at Vernon. 

"Aha very funny hyung. 

"Well, go on, there are still 25 minutes left before the end of the break", Seungcheol recalled.

"I've come too I need to get some air" Said Jun when the others started to move towards the exit.

Seungcheol caught Jeonghan’s hand when he was passing in front of the leader and spoke softly to him. 

"We really need to talk"

"Later you can see I'm busy"

"Stop always putting things off."

"Are you done ? can I go ? I said later. " the two of them looked into each other's eyes defiantly before DK intervened "are you coming Hyung?"

"I'm coming" Seungcheol let go of Jeonghan’s wrist and the angel joined the others in the street. With an angry footstep, Scoups moved towards the other part of the group in the practice room who were in a circle and lay down on the ground before sighing.

"Jeonghannie hyung is driving you crazy. " was laughing Dino but he received a growl from the older one and a pat on the back of the head from Minghao.

The group at the supermarket :

The members where singing on the side of the road, or rather Seungkwan singing and the others trying to shut him up. The troop was advancing quickly towards the mini-market two streets away from the agency. 

"All the single ladies, All the single ladies" sang Booyoncé

"But someone keep him quiet please. Seungkwan stop, keep your voice for Japan next week " Complained Jeonghan.

"Now put your hands up," continued Seungkwan, completely ignoring the complaints of others.

"Ok, it's decided, I'm going to kill him" 

"Hyung is not the place, there are too many witnesses" chuckled Jun before putting his arm on Jeonghan's shoulder. A desperate Jeonghan.

"Yes it's-" The eldest of the small group was interrupted by the nearby sound of sirens from several passing police cars.

"It must be something serious" said Vernon, following the vehicles with his eyes.

Once the cars had disappeared from their field of vision, they entered the mini-market.

"So what do we take?" Seungkwan asked.

"Not three-quarters of the shop this time we just came to pick up a couple of things for tonight," Jeonghan recalled before heading to the fridges at the back of the shop. The two youngest ones were interested in the packs of chips at the entrance of the shop. 

After a few bottles of soda, energy drinks and snacks, the small group went to the cash register. As they were paying, a « BANG » was heard from outside. Then 30 seconds later shots could be heard.

The salesman and the group looked worriedly at each other because of the sounds.

"What was that" Seungkwan began. The others didn't dare to answer under the shock of the powerful detonation. The salesman walked slowly towards the front door which was suddenly opened when a crowd of panicked people ran into the convenience store. Fearing the worst, he locked the door and lowered the curtain.

"I'm hungry, what are they doing?". 

"Mingyu, it's only been five minutes since they left," Wonwoo whispered. 

"Indeed, what a perceptive hyung" Wonwoo stared at him with a bored look before returning to his game on his phone.

Joshua sat down next to Seungcheol who was still lying on his back with his head on his arms. 

« How are you feeling ? » asked the American. 

A barely audible answer from the older man said "I've seen better days".

"What's going on with Han?" Seungcheol didn't answer, Jisoo put his hand on his arm "So?" Annoyed the older one straightened up and started speaking angrily "You want to know what's wrong, I'll tell you, you d--" *Detonation noise*

"Wow, what was that?" asked Hoshi, who quickly made his way to the window followed by Mingyu and Dino. "It looked close" added the 97 liner.

*Light sounds of gunfire*

"We should call the others" Joshua worried.

Seungcheol hurried to pick up his mobile and dialled Jeonghan's number, a ring in the room was heard seconds later "He left his phone here" and it was the same for all the other members.

"Guys it's useless because our nice performance leader had the good idea to take all our mobiles before training so that we could concentrate, they must not have picked them up in a hurry" Wonwoo reminded by throwing an accusing look at Hoshi who began to apologize.

"It's not your fault, don't worry, we'll just have to wait a little to see if they'll be back in 5 minutes or we'll tell the managers" decided the group leader.

"Hyung there are a lot of people running and shouting down there" panicked the maknae. 

Wonwoo let Mingyu sit beside him, seeing that he was beginning to bite his nails with anxiety. The older one took the younger one's hand in his own to reassure him while he and the other one looked for information on their phone about what could happen outside.

"I hope they're all right... "Minghao whispered, biting his lip with concern.


	2. Chapter 2

Mini-market group :

"Above all, don't panic, we have to stay cal-" said Jeonghan to the frightened group before being cut off.

"My God, we're all going to die !" exclaimed a woman in her forties or so who was just making big gestures and pacing around the shop.

"What happened?" quickly asked the salesman who was trying to calm everyone.

All eyes turned to him and everyone started to scream out what they had witnessed.

Seungkwan had slowly moved closer to Vernon, clinging to his right arm and looking frightened at the other people. DK and Jun stared at them trying to decipher clues about what had happened. No sentence was really understandable as everyone was talking at the same time in panic. 

Angry, Jeonghan climbed up on the cash counter and shouted

"Shut the fuck up ! " and all eyes turned to him this time. Intimidated, he asked seriously, "Could we talk without interrupting the other's speech, we don't understand anything anymore. One person, just one to explain what happened please". 

The people looked at each other and then a man supporting his wife who seemed weak or even hurt spoke up.

"There was an explosion in a restaurant on the opposite street, and a few seconds later people came out of the burning restaurant and attacked the passers-by, the policemen who were there started shooting at them but they kept going and attacking, it was horrible," said the man in a trembling voice, "my wife was attacked but we were able to get away.

Seungkwan gently tapped Jeonghan's shoulder "Hyung it always starts like this in apocalyptic scenarios," he whispered as he began to shake with fear. Jeonghan kept his gaze on the injured woman before turning towards the seller.

" Is there a safer place than this shop? we'll probably have to wait a little longer before we go out."The man nodded his head and directed everyone to the back of the shop which had a staircase to a small rest room upstairs.

People started to sit on the floor, some of them taking their mobile phones, trying to call their families or get news from outside.

"Does anyone have a phone?" Dk asked, looking at the other members. Of course the answer was no, as they had left them in the training room.

"We should see if anyone can lend us one," Seungkwan said before heading towards what looked like a student from his uniform. He returned a few seconds later with the young man's phone.

"Well, do you know the numbers of the managers? Or of any of the members?" Again a negative answer.

"Ah well, we're in trouble", Seungkwan whispered.

Jun who seemed to be thinking about it so far spoke "Maybe Wonwoo's but I'm not sure"

"You can try at this point". The Chinese man picked up the phone before dialling the number and brought the mobile to his ear. Barely 5 seconds later, he opened his mouth

" It's not ringing"

" The lines must be saturated with emergency calls and those who want to check on their loved ones," says the oldest before sitting against the wall.

"Mee-yon wake up" the injured wife of the man who had explained the situation earlier had just fallen to the ground.

"Help me my wife is not waking up ! " shouted the man, looking at the others. 

A small group of people including DK, Jeonghan and Jun approached the unconscious woman, who was beginning to have difficulty breathing.

Training room

"Hyung, it's been 10 minutes since we haven't heard from them or they haven't come back" says Dino, taking a look at the leader who couldn't hold on any longer.

"I know, I know" he replied nervously. Hoshi was about to speak when Woozi walked quickly back into the room with one of the managers.

"Hyung" cried the members at the sight of the man.

"Don't go out there, there's something important going on out there and I-" he paused in his sentence looking at them attentively before asking, "Wait where are the others?"

"Outside at the supermarket," Seungcheol simply replied, scratching the back of his head.

The manager let out a curse before picking up his phone "there's no point in calling them they left their phone here" said Jisoo softly. The manager cursed again.

"Don't move from here, I'll be right back" he asked before quickly leaving the room.

"Wonwoo takes out your computer, there must be a way to get a news channel to find out what's going on."  
A few minutes later, they were all set up in front of the computer watching carefully what was going on outside.

"We have breaking news about an assault that took place a few minutes ago in Gangnam, our special envoy Kim Yong is on the scene, can you tell us what is going on where you are now?" asked the presenter.

The special envoy nodded his head and then explained, "Tonight around 7:20 p.m., policemens were called to the restaurant **** in Gangnam following assaults in the restaurant. But they were attacked by individuals who had just escaped the explosion at the same restaurant a few seconds earlier. Everybody was in panic trying to escape, injuring people on their way. The police opened fire on the attackers in self-defence. But as you can see in these images filmed by a passer-by, nothing seemed to stop these people who continued to attack the crowd. We don't yet have the death and injury toll but it could be high" The special envoy was interrupted by shouting and shooting resumed. 

A running man shouted at him as he passed by, "Run, run!" and grunting sounds could be heard coming closer. The camera fell to the ground a few seconds later and then nothing. The image quickly came back to the presenter who was speechless, who tried to resume "Uh, the connection seems to have been interrupted, we'll let you know what happens later".  
As soon as the presenter had finished her sentence, Seungcheol abruptly closed the computer while the others were still looking at it. They looked at him confused. 

"We have to find the others and quickly," he said in an authoritative tone, but one that concealed fear and anxiety.


	3. Chapter 3

"We have to find the others and quickly," said Seungcheol in a commanding tone which was hiding fear and anxiety.

————————————————————

"The manager will never let us go out," reacted Woozi. He was sitting in front of the window and was watching the outside.

"Hyung is right, how are we going to do it? "The8 wondered "Getting out discreetly is going to be complicated because they had to lock the agency".

"We just have to make a diversion, some stay here and take care of distracting the manager so that he doesn't come back to the training room, while the others go to the supermarket" explained Mingyu, still in his corner with Wonwoo who seemed to be thinking about the situation.

"I think it's the worst idea to split up" said Wonwoo as he looked at Mingyu who turned his head towards him.

"I think that Mingyu is right, the supermarket is not far away, one group leaves, the other stays and it's not like we'll get lost, if we are careful we won't risk anything" added Joshua. 

Seungcheol hadn't answered since earlier, he seemed pensive. Dino noticed the attitude of the leader and reassured him.

"Hyung I am sure the others are fine, they are resourceful, we should just go and help them. "Seungcheol raised his head and looked at all of them before opening his mouth to speak.

« Well, we should split up, it's better to move in small groups, it will be less dangerous, Dino, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Jisoo, Jihoon you stay here, Minghao, Soonyoung and I will go and get them. »

"I want to come hyung, I want to help" asked Chan.

"You'll also help us by staying here and entertaining the manager, Jeonghan wouldn't want to see you out there with what's going on." The maknae sighed before approving and sitting with his arms folded. 

"Jisoo, you’re in charge.I trust you," Seungcheol finished.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on them, Woozi will use his guitar if they don't listen," he said with a smile to relax the atmosphere. Which worked, as some of them started to laugh. Seungcheol smiled before saying :   
"Well, let's go and see where the manager is so you can distract him, keep your phones with you if we need to reach you. »

They all left the room to search the building and to found the manager.

Back to the shop

Vernon and Seungkwan were sitting against the wall of the room watching their hyungs and others people around the woman who had fainted.

"I have a bad feeling," said Seungkwan. Vernon, who seemed to be lost in his thoughts, turned his head after a few seconds towards his best friend 

« What ? « 

« This injured woman I don't like where this is going. » Vernon gently touch his thigh to try to reassure him but he did not disapprove his words.

On the side of Jun, Jeonghan and DK.

The man held his wife, trying to wake her up, she was in an unconscious state. "Is there a doctor here ?" 

Jeonghan asked, looking at the people in the room, no answers until the young man who had lent his phone to the Seventeen spoke shyly "I- maybe I can help, I'm a medical student, I have some basic knowledge" 

"Great, you think you can help her ?" said DK, pointing to the woman who was now not moving at all.

The student approached before kneeling down next to the woman and began to make his diagnosis. "Her body temperature is high, her heart is beating very slowly and it's becoming dangerous," he said alarmed. 

"All her symptoms appeared in just half an hour, how is that possible, it's not what attacked her that made her this way" asked the frightened husband, 

"Her upper arm was injured, I made a tourniquet to prevent her from bleeding out" he said.

All eyes turned to the woman's shoulder which was hidden by the jacket her husband had given her.

"I will need to look at the wound".

The husband nodded his head and removed his wife's jacket. 

The student gently removed the tourniquet to not hurt her, and stood still in front of the wound that was now visible. The skin had been completely ripped off, the flesh was exposed, the blood was beginning to clot. DK turned his head away at the sight of the wound, as did other people in the room who could not stand the sight. 

"It looks like a bite we can see it by the shape of the wound, there are some kind of teeth marks. It must have become infected because of the pus, there is no doubt that it was the bite that caused it" the young student tried to regain a medical attitude but he was really scared too.

Jeonghan and Jun looked at each other questioningly. The student’s eyes became wide open when he checked the wife's pulse again:  
"We are losing her, I can't feel her pulse anymore"

The husband began to touch his wife's face to wake her up. "She needs heart massage" he shouted at the others when he saw that she was not waking up. 

"It's no use, she has lost too much blood, she couldn't survive for more than 5 minutes if we resuscitated her, it would only make her suffer even more".  
The husband began to shake her violently by the shoulders, both of them still kneeling on either side of the woman. 

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK, GIVE HER A CARDIAC MASSAGE ", the student tried to back away but the man was still holding him firmly. 

"IF MY WIFE DIES YOU WILL DIE TOO YOU WILL SEE", Jeonghan stepped in, grabbing the man's wrists and tried to remove his hands from the young student's shoulders. "You're hurting him" he said in a firm tone. 

The husband was about to insult Jeonghan when the woman suddenly opened her eyes, they all remained shocked at this action. The student approached the woman gently and took her pulse from her neck again. The woman made a sort of inhuman growl before trying to grab and bite the boy's forearm, but she clung to Jeonghan's forearm, which had pushed the student away in time to take his place. 

Jeonghan tried to control her by pushing her to the ground, and as she tried to bring her mouth close to one of his arms, several people threw themselves at her to try to control her. Jun pulled protectively Jeonghan backwards when he heard a small cry of pain, then pushed him towards DK, and Seungkwan and Vernon who had rushed towards their hyungs when they saw the scene.

"Hyung are you ok ? Hyung?" "Jeonghan held his arm and dragged the others towards the back of the room. The husband was still in shock when he shouted to the people to let go of his wife, some of them trying to hold him back too.

"Shit shit shit" said Jeonghan repeatedly before Seokmin took his arm and looked at what was hiding under his hand. Seungkwan took Jeonghan's hand away.  
"Hyung calm down, it's going to be all right. » 

But they were shocked by the bite that appeared on the oldest's arm.

"No it's not possible" murmured Seungkwan with watery eyes. 

"It's nothing, it's just a small wound, don't worry, don't let it get infected, eh? "Jeonghan asked Jeonghan in a rather unconvincing tone. 

"ASSHOLE" the husband was screaming before he threw himself at another man. "YOU'VE JUST KILLED HER. Indeed we couldn’t hear her growls anymore because she was now on the floor with a small knife in her head. 

"SHE HAD BEEN A CARNIVOROUS MONSTER BECAUSE OF THIS INJURY, SHE COULD NOT HAVE BEEN SAVED, SHE WASN'T THE SAME, YOUR WOMAN WAS DEAD" shouted the man facing the husband. They started fighting when the husband pulled the knife from his wife's head to threaten the man with it.

People began to back away from the husband's madness as he tried to stab the other man. Before a loud noise was heard coming from the shop downstairs, everything stopped in the room and there was a great silence. Then the noise stopped. People started whispering again but it was without counting on an old woman who was looking at Jeonghan and saw his wounded arm. "You've been bitten" she said accusingly and a little too loudly for the boys who wanted to remain discreet. 

The husband of the deceased woman looked at Jeonghan with angry eyes before rushing towards the group and standing in front of the elder. He pulled Jeonghan’s arm to see the wound even if the seventeen’s member was trying to resist. He observed the wound before releasing him and started having an aggressive look toward Jeonghan. The student also approached him and gently took his arm to examine him. 

"The wound is not deep but unfortunately it is enough to pass any virus that this woman could carry, and it could spread quickly," he said with a desolate look on his face. 

"No ... no, but I'm fine," replied Jeonghan as his voice cracked at the end. Seungkwan had wrapped his arms around Vernon to hide his body who was trembling. DK and Jeonghan had looked at each other with a look of displeasure, and there were tears in Seokmin's eyes. 

Jun had taken the two younger ones under his arm but turned his gaze when he saw the husband returning quickly armed with the knife "We must kill him then, he must suffer the same fate as my wife" he shouted. 

He was going to throw himself on Jeonghan except that DK stepped in front of him to act as a shield. Jun kicked the man's hand to make him drop the knife and that's what he did. The student picked it up again.

"WE MUST KILL HIM OR HE WILL KILL US ALL," he shouted. "Poor fool, we can't kill a man like that," replied the old woman. 

A general conflict began between the people in the room. "Let us get out of here then" Vernon offered.

"He's right, you won't risk anything if we leave," agreed Seungkwan. 

Jeonghan, who had sat on the floor, tired of it all, got up again, "Yes, we wouldn't endanger your life if we left", it was what the oldest member of Seventeen told to the seller, who seemed to approve of his decision. 

The others agreed, although the husband remained angry and insulted the group as they walked down to the shop. They went cautiously into the shop, checking that there had been no intrusion.

The door seemed to have suffered as if it had been knocked on. But it was still holding. The salesman unlocked it slowly before giving the five boys one last look and asked them to be careful. When they went out into the street, they saw it was deserted, the shops were fenced in, and a silent atmosphere prevailed. "What do we do now?" Seungkwan asked, looking at the others.

"I'm not going back to the agency in this state, I don't want to hurt anyone," Jeonghan lowered his head. DK took the angel's head in his hands to look at him "Hyung we're not going anywhere without you". The others agreed. "Let's just go to the dormitory so we can be separated from the others while we find out how the wound is going to develop..." Seungkwan struggled to finish his sentence. 

"Guys..."

"It wasn't a question of hyung, you're coming with us." DK cut Jeonghan off before taking him by the arm and starting to walk to the dormitories.


	4. Chapter 4

Agency Group: Jisoo, Jihoon , Dino , Mingyu, Wonwoo

"Guys he's here" whispered Mingyu before they all threw themselves behind a wall.

"Okay Soonyoung, Minghao let's go, we'll keep in touch" said Seungcheol before the trio slowly walked away to the exit of the agency.

"What shall we do?" asked Jisoo.  
"We improvise" says Woozi before getting up and going towards the manager.  
"Hyung what are you doing we need a strategy !" panicked Mingyu, but when he saw all the others get up to go with Woozi, he quickly followed them.

"Hey hyung we've been looking for you, do you have news about what's going on outside ? " began the vocal leader. Surprised to see them arrive, the manager stuttered. 

"What are you doing here ? I told you to stay in the training room, and where are the other 3? »

« Yes, but as we have no news we wanted to know if you had any feedback on what is happening, Seungcheol hyung, Soonyoung and Minghao stayed in the training room in case the others come back. » 

The manager seemed to believe them before he spoke.  
"I don't have any informations, I watched the news like you, I suppose.»

Everybody approved gently.  
« I've tried to contact your other manager but I haven't heard from him either, we'll just have to wait and see, the police have to take care of everything, for the moment I'll take you back to the training room, you're safe there. » 

He was about to get up, but the five of them blocked his way and he looked at them with a questioning look.

"We had other hyung questions." said Mingyu. Woozi, who felt the bullshit coming, looked at the youngest with apprehension. 

"What's your favourite food hyung?" he asked. Woozi quietly slapped his hand on his face.

"What?" 

"Just for the sake of knowing, we don't seem to be taking enough time to get to know you hyung and then we've got some time," Mingyu continued under the gaze of his hyungs, who either started silently laughing when they saw Woozi's face at the question, or agreed with what the taller one said to play the game. 

And to everyone's surprise, it seemed to work as the manager started a discussion with Mingyu about food. 

Jisoo caressed Jihoon's head to make fun of him but he pushed him away because he was annoyed. The older one and Dino let out a little laugh before Woozi gave them a murderous look. 

Wonwoo stood wisely by the front door, thinking about it all. Why was all this happening now? Were the others hurt?

His thoughts were interrupted when Mingyu asked him to go to the toilet next door. He silently agreed before following the younger one. Jisoo tried to continue the discussion with the manager as best he could.

The two entered the toilets, Wonwoo waited silently leaning on the washbasin for the younger one to finish. He knew him well, he knew that the latter was currently in a state of fear and inner anxiety, that's why he hadn't said no when Mingyu asked him to accompany him. But he too was afraid.

The youngest boy went to the sink to wash his hands and began the conversation.  
"Are you all right, hyung? "Wonwoo skipped the answer and asked the younger one directly, "What about you? ». 

Mingyu leaned against the wall next to Wonwoo while the two of them looked in front of them as if a show was going on there. 

Wonwoo didn't say anything because he expected this answer. "No, because I wonder how it will all end".

"Everything is going to be all right Mingyu, there are days when nothing goes right, and there are things ten times worse in this world and this kind of thing happens every day in some countries. » 

The tallest tried to feel reassured by the words of his hyung in vain. Wonwoo tried again when he saw the younger one's expression so frightened.  
"Listen, as long as we are all 13, we will always be there to support each other, and we will go through all possible trials together as we have always done. We don't know exactly what's going on out there, so for the moment until we get some real news we can only wait and hope for the best", the youngest started to relax. 

Wonwoo looked at him before flicking him in the forehead. "Ouch hyung it hurts why ? " he grumbled as Wonwoo made a smile appear on his face on his way to the door, " Can I get a hug so I can excuse you ? " Mingyu asked for a little affection.

« No, go give Jihoon one, he'll surely be happy. »

"ahaha very funny hyung" mumbled in an ironic tone Mingyu before the two laughed together as they headed back to the manager's office to continue their distraction plan.

Back to the group escaping from the agency: Seungcheol , Hoshi , Minghao

The three had just managed to escape from their agency and were advancing at a slowly pace towards the mini-market in search of the others. They were surprised to come across few people on their way, but this was before they reached the intersection of the street perpendicular to their own, which gave them a glimpse of the restaurant that had caught fire at the other end. 

Bodies were on the ground, the police cars were still there but the policemen were no longer there. One person was moving slowly and seemed to be doing something to the bodies. 

Disgusted, Hoshi gave a confused look to Seungcheol.  
"What does she do to the bodies?"

This person seemed to have heard him as he had spoken a little loudly and so Minghao took the opportunity to ask her if she was all right, still at a distance. She turned around slowly and the more she turned the more boys were shocked at the sight of the woman. Her face and hands were covered with a red substance. Soonyoung made the connection between what the woman was doing on the body and the woman's red hands.

"Guys, I'm dreaming or is it real blood, and she's just eaten a person," Soonyoung said, his terrified look still focused on the woman who walked towards them with a limp.

"No, you are not dreaming, let's get out of here ! " Seungcheol spoke quickly before taking an arm from each of the guys and starting to run. They arrived faster than expected in front of the supermarket but found themselves in front of a closed door. 

"What the hell do we do ? " asked the leader of the performance team after trying to force the door open. 

"Open the fucking door! "Seungcheol started shouting and banging on it. 

"Very discreet Hyung," The8 whispered as he and Hoshi watched the empty surroundings, the woman did not seem to have followed them.

After a minute the door opened suddenly and the three were pulled inside. They found themselves in front of the vendor and a man who seemed unwelcoming, the first man asked them to follow them upstairs.  
They arrived in a room and saw a group of ten people looking at them. Seungcheol observed the room looking for its members but did not see them. 

"You weren't attacked?are you injured? "asked the man who had initially given them a bad reception.

"No, we're fine, we're looking for our friends," Seungcheol replied in the same dry tone. 

The three glanced back at the room again and saw the body of a woman on the floor with her head covered in blood. 

"What happened to her ? " asked Soonyoung in a small voice, who was bawling at the sight of the body. 

The man who had been talking badly to them earlier opened his mouth again.

"It's my wife, this bastard killed her when she was dying and we could have saved her," he said accusingly, clenching his fists and looking at the man who was trying to stay calm. 

"On top of that, they dared to leave the other idiot alive who was bitten by my wife when it was supposedly this wound that had caused her inevitable death.". 

"Who's that? "Soonyoung asked, frowning, "He left the place ? "  
The student approached them to talk to them, "Yes, he's gone with his friends to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone".

"They were 5 persons ? "asked Seungcheol, the student nodded his head. "They are our friends" the three looked at each other, they knew what to expect, that one of them would be hurt and possibly dying. 

The husband was still mumbling in his corner and when he heard that the small group was friends with those who had upset him just before he didn't mince his words, "I REALLY HOPE THAT THIS FUCKING SON OF A BITCH IS DEAD !" he shouted right into Seungcheol's face. 

There was a great silence and then the sound of someone falling to the ground. 

"Oh my God, I've been holding it in ever since I saw his face." Seungcheol had just punched the man who had just fallen unconsciously to the floor. Some people had a sigh of relief and thanked the leader. 

"You should go and meet your friends before he gets back on his feet, he might try to kill you" said the salesman, the three friends agreed before saying goodbye to the people and went outside. 

"Now we need to find out where they are, maybe go back to the agency, don't we? "said Minghao before looking at his two hyungs. The elder seemed to be thinking about it and they made a decision and left for their destination.

Dormitory group: Jeonghan , DK, Seungkwan, Jun , Vernon

They had managed to reach the dormitory, which was not far from the supermarket, without any problems and had therefore not encountered any obstacles in these deserted streets.

The 5 of them fell on the sofas without saying a word. For 10 minutes they stood there contemplating the ceiling, thinking about what they had just experienced.

Jeonghan interrupted the silence by standing up and declaring "I'm going to lock myself up in my room, I'm going to see how it goes, please stay away from me for a few hours, you never know" the others silently approved and bowed their heads at the words of their hyung. 

Still DK couldn't help but go after 15 minutes to bring water and some snacks to Jeonghan. "Hyung, it's me, I can come in just this once please, I just want to give you a few things" he heard a small yes and he came in opening the door softly. 

Jeonghan was sitting on his bed with his back against the wall with music and seemed to be looking at the wall in front of him. "Wow, this wall looks interesting" DK laughed as he put the food and water next to Jeonghan on the bedside table. Dokyeom turned his head to the elder who thanked him. The youngest smiled when he saw the clothes of his hyung which had been changed.

"Scoups hyung's sweater, isn't it? "

Jeonghan nodded shyly.  
« Yes because it has his scent... » 

"How cute why I'm so single !" he said, dropping himself dramatically on the bed, which made the older man laugh. Both were interrupted when they heard shouts in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey   
> I hope you like this story for now ^^thank you so much for reading it :)


	5. Chapter 5

Dormitory group : Jeonghan , DK , Seungkwan, Vernon, Jun 

While DK had gone to see Jeonghan in the bedroom, Seungkwan and Vernon were sitting on the couch talking about everything and nothing, but mostly about their worries. Jun was in the kitchen trying to cook without setting the kitchen on fire.

"You think the others are okay? we should have taken our phones before we left." sighed Seungkwan before putting his head on Vernon's shoulder. He continued talking without stopping until they heard noises coming from the front door. He stopped talking to listen better, his eyes grew bigger. 

"Did you hear it too? What's that?" he said in a panicked tone. 

« Stay here, i will go see. » Vernon was about to get up, but Seungkwan grabbed his arm to stop him and got up to grab the only weapon that was lying nearby: Joshua's guitar. 

"Are you sure about this? "hesitated the youngest before Boo motioned to him to shut up, putting his arm around Vernon’s arm and pulled him gently towards the hallway.  
You could hear movement in front of the door, and suddenly it opened, Seungkwan raised the guitar in the air and started shouting at what was in front of him....... Hoshi.

Hoshi also began to scream when he saw Seungkwan ready to hit him with his 'weapon'. The two looked at each other, and after recognising each other, Seungkwan dropped the guitar before throwing himself into the arms of his hyung, Seungcheol and Minghao went to the side to enter the dormitory laughing at these two drama queens.

Jun had run out of the kitchen to come and see himself, while Jeonghan and DK had run down the corridor, panicked by the screams. And the two groups all met together in the living room. DK had also thrown himself on Hoshi before hugging him. Seungcheol hugged Vernon before rubbing his hair. 

Jun approached Minghao and as everyone was busy greeting each other, he quickly put his lips in Minghao's mouth and held him tightly.

"Are you all right? "Minghao asked, resting his head on Jun's shoulder in the embrace. 

"As soon as you're there everything is immediately better," Jun flirted and winked at the other Chinese who rolled his eyes at this sentence before hitting him on the shoulder gently. They broke away so that no one would suspect the relationship the two of them had been having for two years already.

There was a great silence after that and the eyes turned to the two older ones who were at each side of the living room. Jeonghan and Scoups looked at each other before nodding their heads, both a little too proud to take the first step since their fight.

Seungkwan broke the silence before falling back on the couch. "Ah well, I expected a romantic reunion worthy of a film between the two of you, I'm disappointed," he confessed. DK and Hoshi joined him in his disappointment. 

Jeonghan lowered his head, turned around and went back to his room and locked the door this time. Seungcheol watched him leave before turning around to the group. 

"We're happy to have you guys back, we thought the worst," said the leader still thinking about Jeonghan and his attitude.

He picked up his phone to send a message to the others in the agency that the mission was a success. DK elbowed Seungkwan who was sitting next to him on the sofa.

"Tell him." whispered the lead singer, 

"You tell him. " replied Seungkwan a little louder, which caught the attention of the leader.

« Tell me what ? » The two raised their heads to Seungcheol who had spoken. 

« How should I say this...? "Seungkwan was stumbling over his words. 

"You should go and see Jeonghannie-Hyung, he's...wounded." Dokyeom confessed. 

Seungcheol, Minghao and Hoshi looked at each other, they remembered being told that one of the members had been bitten. It was their first concern.

Dokyeom had caught them off guard. The leader swallowed his saliva before approving and moved slowly towards his boyfriend's room. He could hear the others continuing to talk on his way. 

"Why does it smell like burning? "was the voice of Minghao. And then he heard quick steps towards the kitchen "Shit", that was Jun who had burnt what he was cooking...as planned. 

Seungcheol stopped in front of his boyfriend's door, took a deep breath and knocked.

"Jeonghan, we need to talk, open up", no answer. He tried again, "Babe, please." he asked in a calmer tone than the first time. 

After a few seconds he heard the door unlock, and then went in. He turned his head towards the younger one who was lying in his bed on his side watching his arm. He sat down on Joshua's bed in front of him and leaned his back against the wall.

Jeonghan continued to observe his wound without looking at him. Seungcheol finally got up and knelt down beside Jeonghan's bed. He gently took his arm to look at him, the younger one said nothing and let him do it. 

"Does it hurt? "Seungcheol asked to break the silence, he gently passed his hand over the bite. 

"A little." said Jeonghan, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Why are you staying in this locked room? 

"I saw the effects of this injury on a woman at the supermarket, she went crazy about it. I don't want to hurt anyone if I end up like her. »Seungcheol gently brought his hand to Jeonghan's cheek to caress it, but Jeonghan pulled it away. 

The effects of yesterday's dispute between the two of them were still there. This gesture of Seungcheol did not seem to relax the atmosphere. He had to resolve it. It wasn't the right time for a conflict in the group.

"Can we have this discussion now or not? ». Jeonghan looked into Seungcheol's eyes. 

"It depends, are you ready to listen to me and not get angry? "replied the youngest, still staring him in the eyes. Seungcheol smiled, Jeonghan's bad temper was part of what made him attractive. 

"Stop smiling stupidly like that, you're scary." said Jeonghan before throwing his pillow in Seungcheol's head and hiding under his blanket. 

"Seriously! "said the leader, falsely shocked after the attack, he heard his boyfriend laughing under the blanket. He lifted the blanket to reveal only his head.

"Go ahead, I'm listening"  
Seungcheol sat on the floor at the height of Jeonghan's head, the latter who was still lying on the bed, before starting the explanation.


	6. Chapter 6

Flashback to the morning before the explosion and the attacks.

Seventeen Dormitory 3am 

Seungcheol went back to the dorm with Woozi after helping him in the studio. As he did every night before going to bed, he went to see Jeonghan in his room that he shared with Jisoo. When he reached the door, he heard a scream and laughter, he opened it to find out what was going on. A drunk Joshua was sitting on the back of an equally drunk Jeonghan, lying on the American's bed.

"Move over, man, I want to go to bed," he jostled him, laughing because of the alcohol. 

"I can't get up as long as you're sitting on top of me," said Jeonghan in a childish voice as he pretended to sleep on the youngest's bed. 

Joshua then lay down on Jeonghan who was about to be crushed to death and pinched his ribs. "aaah ok I'm getting off I'm getting off stop! " the two laughed, trying to make as little noise as possible so as not to wake the others except that they hadn't noticed Seungcheol's arrival, who was waiting his arms folded in front of the door.

"Am I disturbing you? "he asked curtly. Joshua began to get up while Jeonghan sat lazily on the bed.

" You should already be asleep tomorrow, we have a busy day before we leave for Japan and you're completely drunk. »  
Jeonghan cleared his throat before getting up and starting to move away from the bed. He was barely walking upright.

"We were going to go, I was just waiting for you to come back, so I kept Joshuji awake so that he could keep me company," he said, throwing a sly smile at his best friend.

Seungcheol looked at him annoyed "I'm going to bed now you can continue your little battle, good night".

He closed the door before going to his room where he slept alone without a roommate. He threw his bag in the corner of the room before changing, he heard a tap on the door. Knowing who it was he didn't answer, but the stubborn person entered the room. 

With his back to the door, he felt arms slipping around his waist and a breath against his shoulder. "Cheol," Jeonghan whispered. Seungcheol ignored Jeonghan again and the youngest kissed the back of his shoulder before putting his cheek against it. 

"You should sleep, Jeonghan, you won't have any energy tomorrow." The youngest boy raised his head to look at his boyfriend and smiled when he started joking. " I don’t even know this word. Have energy ? What does it mean ? ». 

The elder let out a grin but finally kept his serious look. The angel placed his lips against the leader’s neck. 

"Are you jealous? »He turned around, still in the arms of the younger one. 

"Not at all, you seemed to be having a good time. "he replied ironically. Jeonghan chuckled before whispering sensually in his ear, "What can I do to apologize? »

Seungcheol looked him in the eyes before walking away to charge phone. "Nothing you can go to bed," he said before taking off his dirty clothes and putting them in a corner. 

Jeonghan made a childish pout. The angel demanded a lot of attention when he was under the influence of alcohol.  
« I can't sleep until I get my evening kiss. » 

The elder turned around to look at him with a bored look on his face. He approached and took the younger one's head in his hands and put a quick kiss on his lips. "Good night, good night". 

"Great, I might have some very nice dreams now," said Jeonghan in a joking tone. But instead of leaving to go back to his room, he lifted up the blankets of Scoups' bed before slipping underneath, all under the eyes of the older one who opened his mouth.  
"What are you doing? ». 

Jeonghan pretended to be asleep to avoid the answer. "Yah answer me! "Seungcheol exclaimed before trying to lift the blankets in vain.  
After trying a second time he sighed, "Well, at least give me a place" and as if by magic Jeonghan moved to give Seungcheol some space.

Seungcheol took the opportunity to slip in beside his friend. "I’m tired of you Yoon Jeonghan," he said with a sigh again, putting an arm under his head. 

And without expecting it, he found himself with Jeonghan on top of him. The angel began to kiss him passionately. Trying to resist at first to show his displeasure, he quickly gave in, kissing him back. Seungcheol swapped places with Jeonghan and found himself on top of the younger one. The younger one put his legs around the older one's waist to bring him closer, while he kissed his collarbone, slowly moving up to his neck. Jeonghan laughed as the leader's kisses tickled him but he moaned at the same time.

Suddenly. Seungcheol stopped when he reached his neck, Jeonghan opened his eyes, he saw him staring at something « What? What's going on ? »

The elder clenched his teeth in anger before getting up and violently pulling Jeonghan towards the mirror in his room "what is that? " he said dryly pointing to a red spot on Jeonghan's neck. 

Jeonghan moved closer to the mirror to see what the stain was before saying as if he didn't care, "It's probably a hickey. » 

"I didn't do it to you, so who did?! "Seungcheol began to get angry. 

"It must have been Josh when he was trying to kick me out of bed earlier," he shrugged. You know us and our weird drinking games. »

"Because it's all a game to you, a hickey and then what will it be next time, eh, he will fuck you in our bed ?!" he said louder and louder, Jeonghan stepping back as the headache was already beginning.

The second eldest began to become virulent  
"Shut up, the others are sleeping, and stop seeing the evil everywhere, I don't blame you for spending all your time with your ex, every night in the studio or the members of the Hip Hop Unit". 

"It's not about that, I'm working with him, I remind you that we have a fucking comeback coming up, while you and Jisoo are out there having fun."

"Stop being so jealous Seungcheol, you're starting to bug me, there's nothing between him and me, he's just my best friend." 

"That's it" he said, letting go of jeonghan's arm that he'd been holding tightly since earlier. 

"Get out of this room and we'll have a discussion later, you shouldn't have any trouble sleeping since your « best friend » is in the same room as you. » 

"Go to hell" replied Jeonghan, flipping his finger as he left the room, and he took care to slam the door as well.

The angel gently entered his room and went straight into bed before hugging his pillow against him. 

Until then he thought that Jisoo was asleep but he broke the silence and turned to Jeonghan's bed "Are you all right? I heard you screaming and slamming the door".

"I'm fine, just a couple fight, it's not the first one we've had." 

"Do you want to talk about it? » 

"No, don't worry, I'm tired and too drunk for this, it'll be all right. » 

"If you say so, good night Han",

"Good night Jisoo", Jeonghan was on his back, clutching his pillow against him. He tried to get some sleep, in vain.

Seungcheol was in the same position contemplating the black ceiling. He wondered how they would resolve the conflict. He couldn’t sleep that night...

(Back to the present )

While the two elders were in the bedroom talking, the other six were still in the living room or in the kitchen. 

The trio BooSeokSoon was on the sofa, Dokyeom and Seungkwan were explaining to Soonyoung what had happened at the supermarket. 

"It was like in a movie , hyung, the woman went crazy, she even died for a few seconds, then she woke up and bit Jeonghanie hyung. "DK said he was still shocked by what he had seen. 

"It's really weird, when we were going to pick you up we passed someone on the street and we thought they were going to eat us, they had blood all over their faces, they were looking and approaching the bodies on the ground" Seungkwan looked at Soonyoung in disgust at the image he had just made in his head. 

It was even more strange that when the three of them tried to turn on the TV in the evening to watch the news, the subject of the attacks in Gangnam had disappeared as if nothing had happened. 

"I just hope Jeonghan Hyung is going to be alright... "DK whispered softly before bowing his head. Soonyoung embraced him and  
Seungkwan also threw himself on them to take part in the embrace. 

"What do you think is going on between the two of them ?" Seungkwan wondered.

"Jeonghan Hyung has surely fallen in love with me, that's why Scoups Hyung is jealous," said Soonyoung, pretending to throw his hair back before DK hit him on the shoulder, laughing, joined immediately by Seungkwan. 

"We don't hear them, it must be a serious discussion," Soonyoung said thoughtfully.

"Hyung you usually know how their reconciliation ends, that kind of noisy and wild reconciliation, eww," recalled Seungkwan who had shivers down his spine, he had been traumatised by the noise coming from his hyung's room during their last reconciliation.

"But no, I think they know we're next door, they're not going to do anything, they're just going to have a quiet discussion," DK said innocently as he looked at the other two. 

"We bet" Seungkwan said, reaching out his hand to Dokyeom. They were interrupted by Vernon who entered the room and Seungkwan stretched out his arm to grab him and make him sit on his lap. 

"Wow, it might end up in a room too" Soonyoung said, laughing at the two maknaes. Seungkwan was blushing but Vernon didn’t hear it.

"Huh?" asked Vernon, "I said wh-" Soonyoung was interrupted by Seungkwan who slammed his hand over his mouth to prevent him from speaking. 

"Nothing". Minghao came out of the kitchen and stopped right at the door to get the attention of the others.

"I've just received a message from Mingyu, the manager is a bit angry but he's reassured that we're all safe, and as it's already late and it could still be dangerous outside they're going to stay at the agency. And there's also a message from Jihoon Hyung who says we'd better not enter his room or he'll find us and kill us" the others burst out laughing at the last words. 

Minghao turned around and went back to the kitchen with Jun, « They plan to confess to us that they are a couple or not ? » Seungkwan said.

"If they confirmed it, the whole of Korea would know about it in 10 minutes with you" teased Vernon. Seungkwan pinched him and the younger one let out a cry of surprise. 

When they stopped talking they heard slight noises at first, and groans coming from their hyung chambers.  
"Oh no please. " Seungkwan sighed while putting his hands on his ears. « But leave my innocent ears alone aaahhh" he complained dramatically. 

"At least we know they're reconciled now," Soonyoung laughed. There was silence. 

"It's embarrassing if we just stand there and listen to them anyway," DK said, scratching his neck.

"They don't seem to be bothered by our presence." Soonyoung replied immediately.

"We'll just have to count how long it lasts, then we can piss off Seungcheol hyung about his sexual performances afterwards" the three looked at the elder with wide eyes, their hyung was that perverse? Soonyoung shook his hand in front of their shocked pair of eyes.

"Oh guys, I was just kidding, don't make those faces". And that's how the four of them stayed on the couch trying to distract themselves in any way they could so as not to listen to the noises coming from next door.

Meanwhile in the kitchen :

Jun was running around the room after burning what he was cooking, he put the dish on the counter.

« It looks good » said ironically Minghao as he joined his boyfriend, 

"Are you talking about me or the dish?" Jun answered raising his eyebrows. 

The youngest Chinese boy looked at him bored. "I knew I should have dated Mingyu, at least he knows how to cook," Minghao pretended to complain. 

« I agree and I should have chosen Wonwoo so I wouldn't have had a stiff neck every time I wanted to kiss him. »

Minghao hit Jun who protected himself while laughing.  
"I dare*strike* you *strike* I am not small." Jun grabbed his wrists and pulled him towards him. 

"I'm laughing," he said, continuing to laugh, and went to kiss Minghao, but Minghao moved his face away. Jun made a small pout before he let go of him and went back to rescuing his dish. Minghao laughed at his boyfriend's abandonment and came to help him with his task.

Jeonghan's room : 

Seungcheol was still sitting on the floor next to Jeonghan lying on his bed.  
« I'm sorry if I got carried away, I admit I was a bit jealous. »

"Just a little, you think" teased Jeonghan, who took a serious look before looking at Seungcheol.

« I'm sorry too, we go far with Joshua sometimes, but we've always been like that and we always will be whether I'm with you or not. »

Seungcheol sighed slightly before nodding, "besides you really don't have to be jealous of him, he respects you so much that he wouldn't do anything to harm our relationship, it's still Joshua we're talking about. And he already had a crush on somebody". 

Seungcheol got up before getting into the bed with his boyfriend. 

"I trust him, as I trust you, I was tired and stressed that day, I will never stop you from spending time with him".

Jeonghan lay down on top of Seungcheol's chest and the leader took his hand to play with his fingers. He sniffed the younger boy's hair before kissing his head. An idea went through his head at that moment, he took his hands off the younger one, Jeonghan looked at him questioningly, before the elder threw himself on the neck of the angel and started to kiss him.

"What are you doing? "asked Jeonghan, surprised by Seungcheol's action.

I'm going to replace this hickey with my own. » 

"No, no, no, no, the make-up artists will give angry," said Jeonghan, who tried to escape while bursting out laughing. 

Unfortunately for him, the leader lifted his head a few seconds later proudly. "Done," he said, looking at Jeonghan under him. The youngest brought his hand to Seungcheol's cheek to caress it gently, the latter took his hand to place a kiss on it. "Seungkwan will complain again" he said before kissing slowly his boyfriend. Jeonghan pulled off Seungcheol’s tee-shirt. And that's how the moans heard from the living room began.


	7. Chapter 7

Agency: Joshua, Woozi, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Dino

The five members followed their manager who escorted them back to the training room with blankets to spend the night. They were all silent, the lie had not been appreciated by the manager.

"Hyung we are so sorry, but you would have never let us go out to help others, you would have gone to get them alone and it would have been too dangerous," Mingyu began, the manager did not answer.

"The most important is that everyone is okay, they came back to the dormitory alive." Dino continued.

The manager stopped in the corridor before turning around and said, "I know you and teamwork is usual, but this could have been dangerous, I'm responsible for you, I have responsibilities like keeping you safe, whether it's fans or any outside dangers, imagine if it was bad?! "he says loud enough to intimidate others.

Seeing that they didn't answer, he continued, "Mingyu, you send a message to the others to let them know that you're going to stay here, in the meantime you're going to spend the night in the training room, tomorrow morning I'll take you back to the dormitory to check the others. During this night I'll be in my office, I lost contact with your manager noona, it worries me, I have to contact the CEO to know what to do in this situation, and follow the news to be sure that the area is no longer a danger " the others approved before he gave them a last look and went away letting them go into the training room which seemed quite empty without the other members.

"I don't know why, but I have a feeling that it's going to be a long night," Dino said before cleaning the floor a little and putting the blankets on.

"I could have gone to work in the studio instead of being locked up here, it's a waste of time," Woozi said.

"No one leaves this room, we have to stay here quietly until tomorrow, understood?" Jisoo said in a tone that surprised the others, who were not used to seeing him giving orders. Woozi didn't contradict him and left to sit on the couch to play games on his cell phone.

"The lines are always busy, I can't even call my parents," Mingyu said disappointed after hanging up.

Wonwoo tapped him on the shoulder as he walked by. "Hyung can I sleep with you? "asked the younger one.

"Not even in your dreams Kim Mingyu" answered directly Wonwoo who had settled in a corner with his blanket and was trying to sleep. The training room quickly became quiet again when the five of them went to bed and turned off the lights. Mingyu had managed to sit next to Wonwoo but the latter had not reacted because he was already sleeping.

The younger one smiled as he looked at the older one's face, before closing his eyes and falling asleep too. Woozi turned under his blanket, unable to fall asleep. He was going to get up discreetly to leave for his studio but when he saw that Jisoo wasn't sleeping and was on his cell phone, he got up and sat down next to him.

"You can't sleep too? "Joshua started whispering so as not to wake the others.

"Not really, there's too much going on in my head," Jihoon replied softly, looking at the ceiling slightly. Joshua put down his cell phone and joined him in his action. They spent most of the night talking about the comeback, the attacks, their family.

The next morning:  
Jeonghan's room:   
*Chiring chiring chiring* (Moshi Moshi)

"Yes" Seungcheol was still sleepy when he picked up his phone and accidentally elbowed Jeonghan in the head. The youngest had not reacted but was still lying on Seungcheol's left arm.

"Yes ok" " ... "I will wake up the others so that they can ready in 30 minutes ..." " ... "See you later hyung" he said before putting his phone back on the bedside table. He started removing slowly his arm, which was stuck under Jeonghan's head, to sit on the edge of the bed.

He got up and grabbed his clothes that were lying on the floor all over the room and sighed when he realized that his clean clothes were in his room in the dorm across the hall (The group has two dormitories that are on the same floor.)

"Yah Yoon Jeonghan wake up," he said, pushing the younger one slightly. The angel still didn't react.

"Seriously, the manager arrives in 30 minutes with the others, you have to get ready," he sighed again when he saw that the youngest one didn't wake up and went to get the others up and came back to the room 5 minutes later. Jeonghan was still in the same position.

"Oh my God, what am I going to do with him," Seungcheol thought to himself, sticking one hand on his face.

He sat on the edge of the bed before pinching his boyfriend's cheeks.  
"stop playing Han get up now."

He contemplated his face, so peaceful, so sweet, so white ?. Seungcheol looked at his face and saw that whiteness had taken hold of it. He began to try again to wake up the youngest.

"Babe, are you all right? Answer me," he said, taking Jeonghan's face in his hands to shake it slightly, he placed his head on the angel's chest, his heart was beating really slowly, but it was beating.

He began to panic and remembered the wound, he gently took Jeonghan's arm as if it were made of porcelain.

The bite had healed, it didn't seem to have become infected. He bit his lip, not knowing what to do. That's when Seungkwan came into the room, Seungcheol threw the blanket over his boyfriend who was still naked from last night.

"Thank you Hyung for saving me from that view," Seungkwan was still traumatized by the sounds of their lovemaking.

"Jeonghannie hyung wake up, the manager will be here in 10 minutes.

"He won't wake up," Seungcheol replied in a small voice.

"What do you mean he won't wake up? "Seungkwan replied before rushing to the bed and grabbing the head of his hyung.

"There is something wrong with him. Seungkwan was stunned.  
"But...but do we need to call an ambulance or someone? "he began to panic.

"Guys, we're here," they heard Mingyu screaming as they entered the dormitory with the others. "Meeting in the living room," the manager shouted.

Seungcheol came to his senses, "Okay, go with them I'm coming, don't tell anyone." Seungkwan nodded gently before leaving the room.

The leader moved back to his boyfriend's side, removed a lock that was hiding his eyes and kissed his forehead. He heard movement in the corridor and Jisoo entered the room he shared with Jeonghan and saw his two friends .

"Guys, we've got to meet in the living room, hurry up" said the young American, putting down his guitar on his bed that had been used as a weapon the day. "

"Jisoo we have a problem".

...

The group had met in the living room, but the 95 line was missing. The manager was getting impatient, ready to go get them.

Seungkwan found an excuse to not talk about Jeonghan's condition. Joshua and Seungcheol entered the room, before the leader opened his mouth.  
"Jeonghan is sick, he's too weak to get out of bed," he said, looking at the manager who was reluctant to believe this excuse.

They sat down and then the manager spoke, "I'm not to talk about what happened yesterday and that lie you told me, but I think you have to understand that what happened outside is serious," he took the remote control and turned on the television directly on the news channel.

"Patients from different hospitals in Seoul and its neighborhoods assaulted doctors and nurses when they had just been pronounced dead just a few minutes before. This is very similar to what happened in the restaurant in Gangnam when the explosion should have been fatal to the people inside but who attacked police officers and passers-by after coming out.

The government has given orders to capture some of these people to carry out examinations and research into what would cause this pathology. Until further notice, the government has quarantined the city of Seoul (including the Gangnam district where Pledis and the dormitories are located) and the population will not be able to leave the city, and roadblocks will be set up at the borders of nearby cities.

Please respect these indications and don't try to pass them, it would only harm the Korean or even world population, stay safe at home until you have real news from outside. If you go out be careful, soldiers will be circulating to secure the city and to bring food into the perimeter, supply points will be set up, we will keep you informed when we have more information".

The group seemed shocked but also taken aback by what was happening.

"Guys tell me that this is a joke- ahh why you pinched me hyung !? "Mingyu shouted at Wonwoo who had pinched the younger one.

"It was to show you that this is reality," he replied in a deep voice.

There was a silence. "What do we do now, hyung ?" Seungkwan asked in a small voice.

The manager replied, "As they said you're going to stay here for now, I'll take Seungcheol to the refueling point so that you can have something to eat in the meantime." The leader seemed pensive, but nodded slowly to approve the manager's words.

"Hyung it can be dangerous, can't I come with you? "Jun said, clinging to Seungcheol's arm. Seungcheol patted him on the head

"No Dongchul hyung (manager) and I will go alone you stay here, besides we should go now before the sun goes down, the refueling point is 10km away ( 6 miles away) but I don't know how long it will take us to move with what has been announced" the leader got up and the manager started to move towards the door.

The others looked at the leader with puppy eyes to stop him from leaving, but he asked the manager to wait 5 minutes, he took Jisoo by the arm to pull him to Jeonghan's room, the angel was still on his bed, completely livid.

As he was about to speak Joshua cut him off, "Please be careful Cheol, I know you would put yourself in danger for us, but if something happens to you we'll never get over it."

Seungcheol didn't say a word and took him in his arms. "Don't worry about me, everything will be all right, please watch the others and Jeonghan," the two of them back off, Jisoo smiled at him and the leader did the same..

Seungcheol approached his boyfriend's bed before stroking his hair and putting a kiss on his lips, he got up but stayed a few centimeters away from the younger boyfriend's mouth and whispered an "I love you". A word they had never said to each other before. He put his lips one last time on Jeonghan's and then on his forehead.

He had a hard time separating himself from the angel, but joined Dongchul who was waiting before the front door and then they silently went to the manager's vehicle. "Are you ready? "asked the manager, "Yes" said the leader in a confident tone. And the car started towards the road to hell...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I wanted to give you a little information about this story :
> 
> We're going to talk about zombies: in general to transform someone it's enough that the zombie scratches or bites a living person, this one will succumb from 2 min to 2 days later according to the gravity of the wound. A person can be amputated within the next 5 minutes to prevent the virus from spreading throughout the entire body. In another case, due to the spread of the virus in the air, any person can potentially carry it but it only becomes active when the person dies, from illness, old age etc....
> 
> BUT, in this story we have immunized people, and in fact if an immunized person is bitten, he has the symptoms of a bitten person, that is to say fever, sweating, whiteness, except that he doesn't die but falls into a kind of coma that can last from a few hours to several days and then he will wake up normally, the bite or scratch having healed. 
> 
> In Seventeen I have already predicted who will be immune or not, they were chosen randomly.
> 
> If you have any questions do not hesitate ^^

"We should never have let them go," Soonyoung said as he sat on the floor because the couch was occupied by the other members. A meeting had started between the memebrs shortly after the leader and manager had left.

"Yes, or we should have gone with them. I'm not reassured about what can happen to them. " Dokyeom sighed.

"Don't you think it's weird? "Everyone raised their heads to Mingyu who had just spoken.

"That Seoul is being quarantined, it's going a bit far," he continued. Woozi shrugged his shoulders before answering.

"They don't know what's really going on without the results of the tests they've done on these people, they're just being considerate."

The others nodded slowly, not wanting to contradict the smaller one. "Maybe we should feed Jeonghan if he's weak, right? "Jun said as he began to get up, followed by Mingyu who was going to go and cook something for him.

Jisoo began to panic when he saw them move to go see Jeonghan. Seungkwan remained silent as he had promised, Jisoo gave in and stood in front of the others to cut the "Stop" passage, he shouted, "Everyone sit down," he said authoritatively.

All the questioning eyes were on him. He swallowed his saliva before starting, "About Jeonghan, there is a small problem," he stopped for a few seconds.

"Well, spit it out, what's going on? "Woozi was getting impatient and Wonwoo shushed him at the second, he was about to throw a cushion from the couch but Minghao held Jihoon's arm to stop him when Joshua resumed his sentence.

"As some of you know, Jeonghan was bitten yesterday by a woman at the grocery store," some of the members gasped in the room because they didn't know about it.

Seungkwan told briefly what happened leaving the others completely stunned, Joshua tried as best he could to finish his story " And so the development of his wound was uncertain, and this morning he didn't wake up, even though he is still breathing, it looks like he is in a kind of coma, but the strange thing is that his bite has started to heal instead of getting worse" the American was himself in inability to understand.

"Shouldn't we take him to the hospital?" Dino asked, trying to find a solution.

"It's useless, hospitals must be in crisis from the attacks," Wonwoo said.

"We can only wait anyway, he would have died if the wound had become infected in my opinion, we'll see tomorrow, we'll take shifts to monitor his condition" everyone agreed before Jisoo and DK left for Jeonghan's room while the others tried to get back to their normal routine.

In the kitchen, Mingyu opened the fridge before whispering to himself, "in any case, we might not survive very long with what's left in this fridge".

In Jeonghan's room

Jisoo and Dokyeom sat side by side at the foot of the elder's bed and calmly discussed about their anxiety while watching the angel's slightest movements.

"Do you think he's going to wake up?" said DK in a calm voice, while staring at Jeonghan that seemed so fragile. Jisoo had stood up to check that Jeonghan was still breathing before sitting down again and resting his head on Dokyeom's shoulder.

"I hope so, and I'm sure he will, no one gets rid of Yoon Jeonghan like that," they both laughed softly. Joshua became serious again before saying in a shaking voice.

"If he die I'll die with him for losing my best friend," DK took Joshua's head in his hands and looked him in the eye.

"Hyung will be all right I promise you, Jeonghannie Hyung is a fighter, he will not abandon us, he can't ..." his last word cracked.

They hugged each other and sobbed silently. What they didn't see during this intermission was that one of Jeonghan's fingers had moved gently as if to answer the distress call of his dongsaengs.

In Mingyu and Woozi's Room

Jihoon was in bed working on his computer, he started to get angry on his keyboard when he had trouble concentrating.

"I'm not sure how long your computer can withstand your mood swings," Soonyoung joked as he walked into the room. He climbed up on the youngest's bed before dropping himself next to it. He began to caress Jihoon's arm, and Jihoon pushed him away.

"But..." he said disappointed. He tried again a few seconds later, but this time the younger one let him.

"Why are you so angry?" Hoshi asked.

"I'm not inspired, and I can't concentrate. " he exclamed with big gestures.

Soonyoung looked at the wrinkled features on his face for a few seconds before closing the computer and taking it despite Jihoon's grumbling, he put it to the side before blocking access to the vocal leader.

"Let me work," he sighed as he tried to reach the computer.

"You'll have to go over my body," Soonyoung said in a joking tone, before he was hit in the face with a pillow.

"Stop that."

"What am I stopping?"

"Stop being handsome" Jihoon closed his mouth right after he dropped that sentence.

"Wow, would that be a compliment from Lee Jihoon ?" says Hoshi, pretending to be shocked, while not failing to tease the younger one.

"Shut up," he said threateningly before hiding his head under his pillow to hide his embarrassment.

"You know we've been together for more than 6 months and in a relationship it's normal to say things like that," Soonyoung laughed while trying to remove the pillow from his boyfriend's head. 

He lay down next to him and waited for him to reappear. 3 minutes later he took it off, turned his head towards Hoshi and whispered like a child sulking "I'm still waiting for a hug".

A smile appeared on the face of the eldest, who didn't wait a second before embracing the youngest in bed. Woozi hugged him as tightly as he could before closing his eyes to listen to his heartbeat.

The two fell asleep a few minutes later, still in each other's arms, but with a feeling that these peaceful moments would become rare in the future.

Manager's car

They could not help themselves but observe the streets that they drove throught , which seemed to have completely changed in the space of a day. On some street corners we could see bodies being taken away, soldiers walking around with their weapons on their backs.

People running from one point to another with a fearful expression you could see on their faces. And it was when the car raced past a man who was being torn apart by another man that Seungcheol refused to look further and closed his eyes before placing his head against the window.

The manager tried to keep his eyes on the road, ignoring what was going on around him even though he too was afraid. He was doing it for his protégés, he had to get to his goal and bring food to the group.

The silence in the car was heavy and the atmosphere outside didn't help. Dongchul took a look at Seungcheol before telling him  
"Everybody will be fine, we'll bring them food and we'll be able to survive until the government settles it all right," he said, placing his hand on the leader's shoulder while remaining focused on the road.

Seungcheol reopened his eyes and slowly turned his head towards the manager, biting his lip as if the words were tearing his mouth off, "Hyung. ", the one humming to say that he was listening.

"I lied to you again."

Dongchul shook his hand on the steering wheel before waiting for Seungcheol to continue his sentence..

"Jeonghan was injured yesterday, he didn't wake up."

The manager tried to stay calm  
"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Don't put the blame on everyone, I made Seungkwan promise not to say anything because I am the one who take every responsability as yesterday during our escapade to find the others at the mini-market."

The manager didn't answer, he took it upon himself because arguing was the last thing you should do at such times.

"He'll be fine, when we get back we'll take care of him, we'll find the only doctor left in Seoul if we have to," he said reassuringly to Seungcheol.

"Thank you for all the hyung" were the only words that came out of the youngest, he was so grateful.

"Thank you. "he whispered again, resting his head on the window.

They arrived 30 minutes later at what appeared to be a refuelling area, but it was a scene of chaos that greeted them instead.


	9. Chapter 9

"Choose now" a threatening and authoritative voice was heard as Jeonghan stood in front of two wounded people that as a gun pointed at them.

"Please stop," Jeonghan asked helplessly before falling to his knees. 

"CHOOSE" shouted the man while Jeonghan took his head in his hands and began to shake. 

"I can't ... I don't want to". The man fired a bullet that brushed one of the two persons. Jeonghan's heart skipped a beat, tears came to his eyes. 

"Kill me, kill me if you want to, but not them, they are everything to me", he began to plead. 

The man began to laugh and kicked Jeonghan, who fell forward on the ground. One of the people threatened by the gun had raised his head to look at the angel. Seungcheol. His gaze begged him to do the right thing, to kill him. 

"Han please kill me, save Jisoo, please let me be a good leader, the one I haven't been able to be these past few weeks. » 

"No... "Jeonghan's voice cracked, tears ruined his sight. "The clock is ticking... "said the man while playing with his gun. Jeonghan looked at his two friends in silence, as if it were the last moment they would spend together as three alive. 

He could read an "I love you" on his boyfriend's lips. Joshua remained silent and struggled to raise his head and look at his best friend.   
"Time is up." the man said before pointing his gun at one of the men. BAM 

Dormitory 10pm

Jeonghan suddenly woke up, sitting directly in his bed. He rubbed his watery eyes, before looking around, he saw Minghao on Jisoo's bed, asleep. He got up before gently shaking the body of the Chinese man who slowly opened his eyes.

"Hyung... HYUNG you're awake," he said before hugging Jeonghan very tightly.

"Minghao...you...you're suffocating me".

"Oops, sorry," Minghao gave Jeonghan some space while they were still looking at each other. 

« Why are you so happy to see me awake ? » laughed the angel. 

"Hyung, you've been asleep for more than 20 hours, we tried everything to wake you up but you were unconscious" said The8 while inspecting Jeonghan. 

"Are you all right, hyung ? Why are your eyes shining, did you cry? "Minghao gently touched Jeonghan's face, the elder whispered, "Jisoo and Seungcheol are okay ? ». 

Minghao didn't hear him, but stood up and helped Jeonghan get up.  
"we have to go to the others, they were so worried !"

They quickly walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. The boys hadn't noticed the other two who had entered the room being too busy eating around the table. 

Jeonghan rushed towards Jisoo and put his arms around his shoulders to hug him. Jisoo was surprised but when he recognised the owner he turned around and threw himself into the arms of Jeonghan who fell backwards onto the floor.

"Hyung you're alive!" some shouted. Each member came to embrace their hyung.

"We were too scared that you wouldn't wake up hyung and I wouldn't be able to have Dino nugu aegi anymore." Joked Chan when hugging him.

Jeonghan smiled before caressing the maknae's head. He looked at them all one by one before he saw that the leader was not here.

"Where is Cheol?" he asked as he got up and nervously played with his sleeves. His nightmare, which seemed truer than life was making him anxious. The absence of the eldest didn’t help this feeling.

"He left with Dongchul hyung to the supply area early this morning because we have almost no food left, public places and supermarkets are closed for the moment" explained Seungkwan. 

"A supply point?" Jeonghan wondered. 

"Ah yes. Hyung you don't know everything" exclaimed Soonyoung before the small group told him all the information that had been broadcast on television the day before.

"So we're supposed to wait? "Jeonghan hesitated, "That's right, as long as we don't know what is causing these people's madness," said Jihoon. 

The elder took a look at the bite that was disappearing from his arm. « Then if of all these come from the bite why didn't I become like these people ? » he wondered. 

"Hyung, come and sit down, you must be starving, enjoy the food before we have nothing to eat," said Vernon, pulling him down to the floor to sit next to him.

"I tried to contact Scoups Hyung but the lines are still busy," grumbled Jihoon as he continued to eat the Bimbimpap that Mingyu and Jun had prepared.

"They'll be back, there must be a lot of people if a whole part of Seoul is going," Wonwoo said. 

"He'd better come back alive or I'll kill him, we haven't even said goodbye," exclaimed Jeonghan as he was served by Mingyu.

"Hyung if he's already dead technically you won’t be able to-" Seungkwan thought before Jeonghan stopped him.   
« How lucky he is then. He will be able to die twice in the same day. »

Jisoo looked at his best friend who was joking through his words but at the same time showed a form of worry. The two elders who watched over the band during the absence of the manager and leader knew that without them, it would be difficult to protect the others. Especially the most vulnerable ones like DK, Vernon. Get everyone to agree when making effective decision would be complicated without Seungcheol. Hope they come back....

Supply area

"Hyung, what the hell?" Seungcheol and Dongchul had just arrived in front of the place which was used as a place to heal injured and sick people and to give food supplies.

Some people were fighting to get into the building which seemed to have reached its maximum capacity. Real savages. But a few seconds later soldiers arrived to separate the people and then asked them for their identity papers.

Dongchul thought about it, then took his papers from the glove box before asking Seungcheol to do the same and follow him. 

The two got out of the vehicle and headed for the line that had just been formed to enter the building. When they got to the end, they waited a few seconds in silence. Seungcheol had this strange feeling of insecurity, but this place was supposed to be safe. 

From time to time they could see soldiers running outside loading their weapons and then you could hear shots from far away. A soldier appeared in front of them as they advanced to the entrance. 

« Identity papers please"He reached out his hand and picked up the leader's and manager's papers and, without looking up from his notes, he wrote down the names of both of them. 

"What are you doing? "asked Seungcheol out of curiosity. 

"We're doing a census of the people who come here to try to find out who of Seoul's population has escaped from the quarantine zone. Everyone has to go to their nearest supply zone to prove their presence. » 

"Everybody? "The manager raised an eyebrow. "Yes," replied coldly the soldier, who was now getting impatient. 

"We have to give the population health checks, simple checkup." he said briefly to avoid the subject. 

"Why do checkup if we don't yet know what was wrong with them, the test results haven't come back. "said the leader who was distrustful.

The soldier didn't have time to reply that he was interrupted when someone came to whispered him something in his ear. Seungcheol stared at them trying to decipher every audible word, without success. He felt they weren't being told everything, something was wrong. 

« Move on. »The two of them were pushed into the building among other people who were waiting. They were forced to do medical tests, blood tests, occultation, but the doctor didn't tell them anything. He noted his observations in silence. 

After three hours of waiting and tests they went to a kind of supermarket that had been established. They had been given three bags of noodles, some vegetables and starchy foods. Not enough for 14 people. The manager walked towards a soldier who was watching the shop. 

"Excuse me, but there are so many of us, 14 people, we'll only last 2-3 days. »

"I don’t care." he said, staring at the manager. 

"Of these 14 people, are you the only two to have been counted ?». Seungcheol nodded his head. 

"You have until tomorrow to bring all your friends, you won't like it if we come and get them".

"We can't move in big group, it's too dangerous" this time it was Seungcheol who was starting to be angry at the man. 

"You have to find a way, find a way. Tomorrow you have to be here, that's an advice" he said dryly. Seungcheol's blood was starting to boil with anger, he was about to get angry when the manager took him by the arm and pulled him towards the exit. 

They could feel the look of the soldiers from the entrance on their backs. They got into the car, the leader slammed his door to show his displeasure. The two sighed at the same time.

« These fucking assholes »

« Seungcheol, calm down, we'll find a solution. »

"They are lying, there is something going on and they are hiding it." He was clenching his teeth, to not go back and slap the man who had threatened them.

"We'll see tomorrow when we come back with the others. For the moment we have to go and feed their stomachs, and given the little food we have, they'd better take the time to appreciate it", says the manager as he started the vehicle.


	10. Chapter 10

Dormitory: around midnight

All the members where now in the living room waiting impatiently for the return of the manager and their leader. They weren't used to being locked in and not being able to go out. They felt like caged lions.

Jihoon couldn't stand not being able to go to his studio to work quietly without BooSeokSoon which, as usual, was far from being discreet. The performance team wasn't standing still either and had transformed the living room of the second dormitory into a dance floor.

"I'm fed up, I'm getting out of here, we're not going to die here," shouted Jihoon as he left the room and walked towards the front door.

"No no Hyung, you need to wait a little longer. "Seungkwan and Mingyu had rushed to the door to prevent the other one from going out.

"Get out of my way ! " Woozi tried to get between them.

"Hyung, you're 4 feet tall (1M20) with your arms raised... you really think you can push me ? " Mingyu put his hand in front of his mouth before realizing what he said and run away to Wonwoo's room " Wonuuu Hyung !!!"

"KIM MINGYU COME HERE RIGHT NOW" Jihoon started running after him. Seungkwan shrugged his shoulders " Well at least, he doesn't want to go out anymore. It was nice knowing you Mingyu hyung. " and then he went back to the living room.

Jisoo and Jeonghan were sitting in the kitchen talking while they could here the scream of their dongsaengs in the background. They didn't care, it was like that everyday.

"How do you feel? "Joshua asked, serving himself a glass of water.

"I don't know," said Jeonghan, looking at his arm. "I don't have any pain anymore, my wound disappeared within a day, and I've been asleep for almost 20 hours, there's nothing normal about that."

"The last thing doesn't surprise me though," Jisoo laughed. The angel glanced at him.

"What time is it ?" he asked.

"12am and yes, it's been 17 hours since Seungcheol left but he will be back." he said in a reassuring tone, having anticipated Jeonghan's reply, who had put his head between his arms on the table in frustration.

"Mmh mhh mhh mhh " 

" Han I'll understand you better if you take your head off the table " laughed the American.

"My boyfriend is out there somewhere and I don't know when he'll be back and in what condition. " Joshua had opened his mouth to answer him but was cut off by Dino's scream.

"Hyungs are back I saw the car through the window ! " exclaimed the happy maknae who had been waiting patiently for hours in front of that window. Everyone had run into the living room in a matter of seconds.

"Guys I have an idea ... "said Soonyoung with a smirk.

A few minutes later.  
The front door opened letting in the manager and the leader " Guys ! We are back with some food ! " said Seungcheol as he entered the living room and showed the provisions to everyone before lowering the bags when he saw the members' heads, still down without his boyfriend. Jeonghan still hasn't woken up?

"Why are you making faces like that when we are bringing you food? "asked the leader who was afraid of the answer.

The answer did not come and silence reigned, with some members keeping their heads down.

"What's going on ? somebody talk ! " the manager became impatient.

Soonyoung was ready to enter his character and his eyes began to shine with tears" Jeonghannie hyung..."

Seungcheol ran up to Soonyoung before taking him by the shoulders and shaking him " What?! What happened?" "What happened? "he panicked. Another silence.

Seungkwan joined Soonyoung in his acting. "Hyung he is...he's dead" he managed to make himself cry and congratulated himself in his head. Jihoon let out an inaudible mocking giggle before Seungcheol fainted because of the shock.

"Ah shit, that wasn't part of the plan" Soonyoung said before rushing towards Seungcheol on the ground.

"I didn't think Hyung was that sensitive." Seungkwan reacted.

"You just told him that his boyfriend was dead. How did you think he was going to react ? " Wonwoo grumbled as he looked up at the ceiling. The small group was now around the leader, the manager was left in the background, completely petrified.

"Dongchul hyung that was a joke, Jeonghan is fine, he woke up," reassured Vernon, tapping the manager's shoulder. Hyung wake up, come on."

The leader seemed to recover slowly. "Jeonghannie hyung, you can come Seungcheol hyung has fainted !" shouted Minghao to the attention of the angel who had hidden himself.

He came softly before sighing when he saw his boyfriend on the ground. "Yah Choi Seungcheol wake up, I'm all right." with his delicateness, he gave the leader a small slap on the face.

The leader reacted and slowly opened his mouth to whisper  
"Jeonghan.... it's you" he still had his eyes closed. 

"Yes, it's me, you idiot," Jeonghan replied softly. 

"I'm dead right ? I can hear you."

"No Seungcheol, you're not dead, open your eyes and you'll see it by yourself," added the second elder.

The others watched the scene in silence as if they were watching a film, the manager sat down with this overwhelming emotion. The leader opened his eyes, and the first person he saw was his boyfriend. He slowly sat down since Jeonghan had knelt down next to him to wake him up. "Han... "his voice cracked. He didn't answer but smiled, Seungcheol threw himself into his arms, sticking his head against his chest, while Jeonghan put his chin on his head caressing his hair, he whispered sweet words to reassure him.

The group was touched by both of them, and had never seen this vulnerable side of their leader. Soonyoung had come closer to Jihoon and surrounded him with his arms, whereas everybody was concentrated on Jeongcheol. But the younger one slowly pushed him away for fear of being seen by the others. Nobody knew about their couple.

Homophobia still persisted in Korea, and Jihoon was afraid that this revelation would have a huge impact on his life, that his parents would find out, the fans would find out, and hatred would prevail. Soonyoung didn't insist, he knew why his boyfriend had pushed him away and had learned to live with it. He had a completely different vision. For him, love is always stronger than anything else and nobody can stop two people from loving each other, nothing can separate two people who are destined for each other, only death can do it.

After this reunion, there was again a group meeting. Seungcheol hadn't let go of Jeonghan since he had arrived, he was hugging him and kissing him in front of everyone. The manager was now aware of the type of relationship they had. But he didn't say anything, he seemed to accept it. And that's why he was the band's favourite manager. The one who accepted them as they were. Seungkwan was always glued to Vernon too, the relationship between the two best friends intrigued the others a lot.

The bags of food were placed in the middle on the table and everyone looked at them. "But how long are we supposed to survive with that? "began the maknae who asked the question that the others had on the tip of their tongues.

"Not long, that's why we're going back tomorrow, all 14 of us, so we can try to get more. "said the manager crossing his arms.

"You also have medical tests to pass," added Seungcheol, sitting on the armrest and holding Jeonghan's hand.

Dokyeom turned livid. "They don't give injections, do they? "he asked frightened.

"I've never seen a blood test without an injecti-" the leader was interrupted by Jeonghan who elbowed him to stop him before turning his head towards DK "Everything will be all right ok." said Jeonghan in a motherly voice. Seokmin nodded a little reassured by the words of his hyung.

"Good. Be ready at 8am, now everyone go to bed it's already 12.30am. " 

The group had dispersed to their rooms in dormitory 1 or 2, they needed to get some sleep before the busy day ahead.

But in the middle of the night, Jeonghan was in the kitchen, putting cans and other transportable food in a backpack. Jisoo, who was looking for his roommate, was alerted when he didn't see him in his bed at 5 o'clock in the morning. "Han what are you doing? " Jeonghan startled when his best friend caught him sneaking into the kitchen.

"I'm packing for tomorrow."

"But we're going to come back here why are you taking everything" Joshua said as he approached Jeonghan to grab his wrist and stop him in his tracks.

The angel stopped before sighing and then he leaned against the counter. "I'd rather be careful, everything is becoming completely unbelievable, we don't know what might happen tomorrow."

Jisoo walked towards him again." Hannie comes to sleep it's already 5 o'clock in the morning" he asked in his soft and concerned voice.

"I've slept all day already," Jeonghan added, sitting on the counter before looking at the state of the kitchen and the bags he had prepared.

"Jisoo is right, come to sleep" Seungcheol joined them. His phone was in his hand (the network has been back since the day before). Joshua must have sent him a message to warn him of the situation, Jeonghan glanced accusingly at the youngest.

"Babe" Jisoo made a grimace when he heard the leader's sweet word. Seungcheol put his hand on the younger one's shoulder, "Go to sleep, I'll take care of him, don't worry". Joshua, not wanting to know how Seungcheol would convince his boyfriend, waved good night to them and left for his room.

Seungcheol approached Jeonghan to take his head in the palm of his hands and then asked him in a deep but affectionate voice "Why are you emptying our cupboards? we are just leaving to give you medical care. " the angel shrugged his shoulders, not convinced. 

"All right, I'll help you pack your bags and then we'll go to bed." Jeonghan smiled before quickly kissing his boyfriend and getting off the counter to continue what he had started.

The next day, 7:38 am

20 minutes before departure each member began to appear in turn in the living room of the 1st dormitory to wait for the others. Someone rang the doorbell which intrigued the manager and the band, Dongchul went carefully to open the door with Seungkwan armed with a frying pan (he had become a defence pro since the day before XD). And they saw the manager of Pristin V appear breathless with the 5 girls.

"Why are you here, what's going on ? "asked Dongchul, surprised to see them here, while the girls remained silent. «   
We had to flee. Soldiers tried to enter our dormitory to take Roa away. ».

They joined the group in the living room, the boys had given some space so the girls could sit on the sofa and recover from their emotion.  
"I don't understand everything, why did they try to take her in particular? "asked Seungcheol, who had just spoken with Nayoung to ask her if she was all right.

"I don't know either, they came a first time wanting Roa to come with them but we didn't open the door and then they came back later but we managed to escape from the flat. " explained Eunwoo. "We thought it was strange that they wanted to take her, knowing that the day before we had seen them and they hadn't told us anything." their manager said.

"You went for medical examinations and for the population census yesterday, didn't you? "the 5 girls approved. "Maybe there was something wrong with the medical results," Soonyoung joined the conversation. "It must be related, I don't see any other explanation" said Pristin's manager.

"You can stay here if you like until we get back, you'll be safe and maybe we'll know more about the situation when we go there." suggested Dongchul with, of course, the band's agreement to let the girls stay in their dormitory for the day.

Seventeen was starting to leave but Nayoung held Seungcheol back and took him aside. She was going to speak but closed her mouth. Seventeen's leader looked at her with a reassuring look so that she could express herself without fear.   
"Nay, talk to me"   
"I ... I heard something yesterday when we were waiting for our medical tests. Some soldiers said things that I shouldn't have heard. " Scoups gave her another sympathetic look so that she could continue.

She hesitated, "They were talking about gathering people who had the 'capacity' and sending them to the government".

"The "capacity? »

"Yes, I don't know what it is but if they want Roa it's because she may have it and so if your members are going to do their tests I'd rather warn you, be careful" she said, putting her hand on Seungcheol's shoulder. Both leaders were very concerned about the safety of their members and they understood each other very well.

"Cheol, are you coming? "Jeonghan had returned in the room when he did not see the leader coming. "I'm coming" he said before looking back at Nayeon.

"We'll be careful, don't worry, make yourself at home in the meantime" she gave him a small smile before he patted her on the shoulder and left to go to Jeonghan. He kissed him on the temple while taking him by the waist to lead him to the exit.

Accommodating 14 people in a car that can only accommodate 8 proved to be more complicated than expected. Seungcheol had taken the seat next to the driver who was of course the manager.

Behind them, Dino sat on a seat with Jihoon who tried to get away from the maknae as much as possible. Jisoo was on the middle seat, and next to him, Seungkwan with Vernon on his lap that he secured by hugging him very tightly. Behind them on the three seats at the back we could find Dokyeom sitting on Jeonghan, Jun with The8 sitting on him and unfortunately ( or not 😏 ) Wonwoo found himself on the lap of Mingyu who was blushing when the older one sat on him. He tried to remain indifferent even though deep inside he was screaming like a fangirl.

As the van was quite spacious Soonyoung had managed to found a place on the floor. Seungcheol looked in the rear-view mirror and let out a laugh when he saw the state of the car which was completely full.

"How are the guys ? "he laughed. "I've got a lot of space in front of me" teased the oldest.

Jihoon mumbled with discontent and Seungcheol started receiving complaints from the other members and a murderous look from his boyfriend.

The trip went well, Jeonghan had placed the backpacks of food at his feet but no one seemed to pay much attention to their contents. As the windows were tinted the members were not concentrating on the deserted outside and Seungcheol tried to distract them from seeing what was going on. A lot of military cars, people being taken out of their houses. Corpses, people with blood on their bodies.

The journey went faster than the day before and they arrived at their destination after an hour. The manager stopped the engine, he saw the same soldiers as yesterday, he already saw anger on Seungcheol's face. He turned towards the group behind. "Now listen to me, try to keep as quiet as possible, let Seungcheol and me talk and everything should be fine. These are the kind of people who get angry quickly... "He gave a special look at Soonyoung, Jihoon, Minghao and Jeonghan, "please try to control yourselves, it might end badly otherwise and above all, I don't know what's going on between some members, but please no public affection between you" this time he looked mainly at the Jeongcheol couple he knew about since yesterday, the others approved, Seungcheol blushed.

"Homosexualy ? Bisexuality ? I don't know what it is. I only know heterosexuality. " joked Seungkwan, " I feel happy today, I'm very gay " exclaimed Soonyoung " oh my god, me too " Dokyeom replied in the same tone as the first one, they exclaimed together. 

The joke of the BooSeokSoon trio could not be stopped to the dismay of the others who had deserted the car in anticipation of the joke.

It was hard to miss 14 people travelling in a large group, all eyes were on them. They had seen the smile of a girl of about 15 years old in their direction, it was surely a carat who had just seen her idols, but not in the best place in the world. They greeted her with their hands and she did the same. It was much less welcoming when the band arrived at the entrance towards the same two soldiers from the day before, they immediately recognised the manager and Seungcheol. "We were told to come back with the rest of our friends so we're bringing them to you as planned," the manager began, trying to be as polite as possible.

Same thing as yesterday he took everyone's identity papers to write them down on his sheet before asking them to enter but they blocked the way for the manager and the leader "You wait outside, they don't need you". Seungcheol was going to dissaprove but Jeonghan look disapprovingly at him to shut him up. The group walked away with one last look at the two of them, stuck outside.

A soldier greeted them: "As there are so many of you, we're going to divide you into several small groups, it will be quicker for you all to pass the test" and that's how Jeonghan/ Jisoo/Jun, Hoshi/Wonwoo/Woozi, Dokyeom/Mingyu/Minghao, and the 3 maknaes Seungkwan/Vernon/Dino got together. The angel had a bit of trouble letting his dongsaengs go with these people who seemed to have bad intentions, he look sternly at anyone who dared to approach them, but he had no choice when he was asked to go with Jisoo and Jun for the first tests.

"If he touches me, I will hit him," Jihoon said once he was sitting on the chair of the doctor. Soonyoung who was sitting next to him tried to calm him down before the doctor arrived. Wonwoo remained silent even though he didn't like what was being done to them, he observed the room.

The maknaes on their side waited quietly in the corridor. Seungkwan forced himself to avoid any contact with Vernon even if it was complicated as they were real magnets. Dino was the one who tried to reassure his hyung who was anxiously moving on his chair.

A doctor, a civilian and a soldier spoke in the corridor, and their words managed to be hear by the 3 youngest ones who had been silent to listen.   
"Here is Lee Seulji, 54 years old, she was bitten by one of these things but the virus seems to have disappeared from her body without affecting her, I gave her to you" said the doctor, the woman seemed drugged, she didn't react to what was said and was supported by the doctor before he gave her to the officer who carried her to a back door. The maknaes tried to stay in the background so as not to draw attention to what they had heard. But Seungkwan immediately made a connection with something he had apparently already seen, and that's when he thought the trouble was about to begin.


	11. Chapter 11

Seungkwan had to warn Jeonghan about what he had heard. He had made a connection between this woman who had been taken away and what could happen to Jeonghan if they discovered the bite which had healed miraculously. Vernon and Dino didn't seem to react about what they had heard. They were now moving towards the room where a blood test was waiting for them.

"Seungkwan, are you coming ? it's our turn." Vernon said as he was lost in his thoughts.

"I...I need to go to the toilet."

The doctor who was waiting at the door pointed to a corridor on the left so that he could go there, thanked him and then walked towards this corridor. He was about to go into the toilet but felt like he was being watched, in fact a soldier on patrol seemed to have followed him. He pretended not to notice and entered the room. 

He locked himself in a toilet and then put his head against the door, "think, think" he whispered to himself. He took out his mobile phone to try to contact his hyung, no network. "Shit".

He suddently heard the toilet door opening. He stopped moving before discreetly looking under the door. He saw a young woman washing her face. Reassured, he pretended to flush the toilet before going out and started to wash his hands at the sink while discreetly looking at her in the mirror in front of them. Her skin was really pale, her eyes surrounded by dark circles. Seungkwan couldn't help but pay attention to her, his usual kindness had taken over.

"Are you all right? "he asked softly in a gentle voice.

The young woman, not expecting anyone to talk to her, turned her head abruptly before stuttering"I ... I ... yes".

She seemed shy and avoided his gaze, her hands resting on the edge of the sink to keep herself upright. He came to hold her arm when she almost fell. When she turned towards him he could see that she was wearing a nursing pin.

"Yoona, right? "he asked as he tried to look at her eyes. She nodded her head in approval. "I am Seungkwan." He took her hand to reassure her.

"I know there is something wrong you look really tired, tell me, maybe I can help you," he said reassuringly.

After a few seconds she confided.  
"Unfortunately you can't do anything for me, we are forced to work here, we are watched all the time, we are ordered to test the population. We have to kill people with our own hands, and denounce others who will be guinea pigs in government laboratories. »

She offloaded all the informations without Seungkwan intervening. He listened to her attentively and saw the pain and powerlessness of the woman in her speech.

"I can't... I can't do this anymore, I don't have the strength. "She said, letting herself slide to the ground. Seungkwan knelt down beside her and took her hands.

"I'm sorry" were the only words the young boy found to say about the nurse's situation. He knew that it was already a lost cause if he had to help the woman escape. There may have been 14 of them, but against armed soldiers they were nothing.

"And you, you really had an urgent need or you're just trying to hide to avoid the tests," she asked with a smile.

"I'm hiding because these tests are scaring me," he shivered at the thought, "But at the same time I have to find a way to reach one of my hyungs who might find himself in a tricky situation if I don't find him in time."

He told her what he had heard and the incident at the supermarket.

"Maybe I can help you, I have nothing more to lose, I'm doomed to stay here anyway" she sighed.

Seungkwan's eyes shone when the woman offered to help him.  
"It would be great," he said a little too enthusiastically before putting a hand over his mouth. Yoona laughed softly, his melodious laughter was soothing to the younger one.

"I can keep the soldier watching the corridor busy while you go to the room where your friend is" .

"The problem is that I don't know exactly where he is." The woman bit her lip as she was thinking "I think I can get this information from the soldier, I'll write it down on a piece of paper that I'll pass to you discreetly when we meet in the corridor. I can't accompany you to your friend myself, it's too risky. Wait here, when I sneeze twice, come out of the toilet, that means I have the information " they agreed on the rest of the plan. They both got up and wished each other good luck.

"I hope we'll meet again, you don't deserve to stay here".

"I chose this profession and I assume the consequences, i don't know what they will do to my family if i escape." she said determinedly before innocently leaving the room to put the plan into action.  
Yoona went in front of the soldier while trying to remain as natural as possible.

"I need to know where Yoon Jeonghan is in order to fill out his medical form, the information was not written on it" she kept a confident tone, the soldier stared at her to decipher the truth of her words.

She pretended to be disinterested while waiting for the answer, she took out a pencil before writing things on a patient's chart to make it more credible.

He seemed to believe her "Room 3, Doctor Shin", she thanked him while writing the information on a piece of paper.  
"Thank you" and that's when she pretended to sneeze twice. The soldier looked at her intrigued before she pretended to complain. "Ah those stupid air conditioners".

At the signal, Seungkwan came out of the toilets, before going down the corridor, he bumped his shoulder unfortunately (for the plan)" against the shoulder of the woman who dropped what she had in her hands. The soldier was watching the scene with a raised eyebrow without intervening.

"Excuse me," Seungkwan said before the two of them bent down to pick up her belongings, she gave him the small piece of paper with the information. She winked at him before getting up and turned back to the soldier to continue her diversion while Seungkwan opened the paper with the room number "3".

He remembered passing by a few minutes earlier, he sighed softly as he saw that he wouldn't have to go all the way through the building to look for Jeonghan. He was not really discreet.

He discreetly walked behind the two of them and overheard a bit of the conversation. Yoona tried to confuse the soldier as much as possible with her words and it seemed to work, seeing the pitiful look on the soldier's face. "You do a lot of sport, don't you ? I can see it, look at these muscles," she said in a falsely admiring tone, looking up and down at the man who was blushing. Seungkwan silently laughed when he heard her.

On the way, he met only one doctor in a hurry who paid no attention to him and he quickly arrived at the door of room 3.

But he slowed down and remembered at that moment that he hadn't foreseen the rest of the plan. How could he do it? What if it was too late and they had already taken him away?

Soonyoung / Wonwoo / Jihoon Group

The three young boys had been in the same room for 20 minutes still waiting for a doctor.

"Seriously, he thinks we've got nothing else to do," grumbled Jihoon, who was still so angry and couldn't help but have dark thoughts about what they were going to do to them. Soonyoung was next to him trying to tell him to whisper rather than speak loudly. He gently took his hand since Jihoon's hand was as tense as its owner.

Walls have ears and they tried to be careful about their words and actions, especially the couple. Wonwoo stared at the door, also annoyed by the doctor's lateness.

Noise was heard in the corridor and the three looked at each other intrigued. The doctor was about to enter their room but he was interrupted, leaving the door half open, allowing Wonwoo to see the scene going on outside.

"Daddy! "they heard a female voice shouting.  
"Leave her alone ! "shouted a man this time. The young carat they had seen outside was being dragged by force by a soldier and a medic. "Calm her down." The soldier asked sternly. The doctor had taken a quick glance into the room where the three of them were, saw them looking at the scene with questioning. He closed the door again in front of their looks of terror. The girl struggled and shouted until the doctor inserted a syringe of clear liquid into her arm, then silence was back.

Examination Room 3: Jeonghan / Joshua / Jun group

"Please roll up your sleeve," asked the doctor to Joshua while he was preparing the blood test equipment. Jun and Jeonghan waited patiently on two chairs in the room and were watching the american.

The oldest couldn't help but was nervously tapping his foot on the floor, Jun seemed rather relaxed "Hyung you don't need to stress it doesn't hurt at all" reassured the Chinese man as he patted Jeonghan's thigh. "That's not what worries me Jun...". The youngest turn followed, in a heavy silence. Joshua had taken his place next to Jeonghan.

The doctor asked the same thing he had asked the second oldest. Information such as blood type, hereditary or non-hereditary health problems to fill his file. Jun answered the questions easily.  
"Take off your clothes. Just stay in your underwear".

The doctor observed the slightest trace on Jun's body, Jeonghan swallowed his saliva, he knew that for him it was going to be much more complicated. The Chinese man passed the test, the doctor seemed to have nothing to complain about. He got dressed again and settled down for the blood test, Jun made a grimace when the doctor insert the needle in his arm.  
"Seokmin is going to faint before the doctor can even give him the injection," thought Joshua.

"We're going to move on to the next one, I don't have much time left," said the doctor, looking at his watch.

Joshua gave an encouraging glance to the angel who stood up slowly before sitting down on another examination chair.

"Yoon Jeonghan, born on 4 october 1995, is that right ? " the man glanced over his glasses.  
The angel nodded shyly.  
"Blood group? » « B »  
"Do you have any health problems, hereditary or other? ». The oldest of the three answered with a small "no".

Then he came up to slightly more personal questions, "Are you sexually active ?" Jun nodded strongly in his corner before answering for his hyung "I will say it's more sexually hyperactive, yes" Joshua stopped himself from laughing when Jeonghan glanced at him before nodding his head. "So have you ever contracted sexually transmitted diseases ? ». Even though Jeonghan and Seungcheol hadn't used protection for a long time, he was pretty sure they were both clean: "Nothing at all," he said, confident enough not to expose his sex life any further.

"The blood test will tell us anyway. Take off you clothes."

""Please" isn't optional, you idiot," Jeonghan whispered to himself. "A problem young man?" asked the doctor, raising an eyebrow.  
"No sir" smiled hypocritically Jeonghan.

The elder took off his trousers awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable. Then he slowly pulled off his shirt, crossing his arms directly to hide his chest. Once he was seated, the doctor first observed him from a distance, the angel tried to look away.  
"Unfold your arms". The oldest of the small group did so.

The man then approached and took both of Jeonghan's arms in his hands. His eyes travelled along each arm before stopping abruptly, he frowned his eyesbrows. The angel's heart began to beat rapidly and gave a panicked look to Joshua. The latter when he saw the expression of his best friend had also joined him in the panic.

"What is it ? " asked the doctor about the bite, which was still slightly visible but almost healed. He raised his head towards Jeonghan, waiting for an answer.

"You know Hyung has some strange fantasies, and this one has gone a bit off course. His girlfriend tried something new in bed. " Jun intervened, trying to save the situation. The angel swallowed his saliva, starting to choke on the excuse of the youngest. Well, at least he hoped the doctor would believe it.

The doctor listened Jun's excuse and didn't even try to understand further. But he wrote down a few things on a piece of paper.

He then asked Jeonghan to put his clothes back on and to show him his arm again because he had to do the blood test.

The room was now silent. Jeonghan bit his lip as he stared at the ceiling. The doctor seemed to be fiddling with something.  
"What is he doing ? "Joshua whispered to Jun. The second shrugged, not knowing either. The American scratched his throat quite hard and then coughed lightly and Jeonghan looked at him. He pointed at the doctor and then asked him with discreet gestures to look at what he was doing.

The angel tried to look over the doctor's shoulder and quickly saw that he was filling a syringe with something. But since he wasn't wearing his glasses he couldn't see what was written on the box.  
The doctor turned over in his chair and stood beside the angel.  
" What is it ? I thought you were going to do a blood test."The angel's voice was hesitant, a little worried.

"Don't worry, you're not going to feel anything, it's just a vaccine." he said, trying to remain as unsuspecting as possible.

"What do you mean it's a vaccine? "  
Jisoo said as he was already standing up with Jun next to him.

The doctor brought the syringe closer to Jeonghan's arm while he was distracted by Joshua's question but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Outside the building :

"Seungcheol stop looking at this soldier he's going to end up putting a bullet in your head" Dongchul scolded him as the two were waiting in the car in front of the front door where the others were due to appear in a few minutes.

The leader stamped one of his foot on the floor of the car before crossing his arms like a child.

Time went by and the two observed the slightest movement of the soldiers. Mainly rounds, welcoming people, defending the area.

"Why don't they come out ? It didn't take us that long yesterday." said the leader, biting his nails anxiously.

"It's normal that it didn't take us long, they were waiting for us to leave because we got into a fight with them 5 seconds after we arrived here" the two of them started to laugh at this memory which seemed rather funny to them when they thought about it.

Their smiles suddenly faded away when they saw what was happening in front of them. They hurriedly got out of the car and ran towards what they had seen.


	12. Chapter 12

DK, Mingyu ,The8 : Room 6

As Joshua predicted, Dokyeom had fainted at the sight of the syringe that was going to be push in his arm, the other two had totally anticipated his reaction and did not seem more worried than that.

"Just prick him while he's unconscious. He might scream and break your eardrum if he sees you touching him when he wakes up." Minghao advised while he was leaning against the wall. The doctor took the youngest's words seriously as she rushed to start the blood test.

Mingyu had turned pale at the sight of all the blood that had been taken from him despite the doctor's reassuring words. She seemed rather friendly and compassionate towards their phobias.

She was filling out papers when Seokmin began to move in his chair, a sign that he was waking up.

"3.... 2...1 " Minghao began his countdown with a smirk on his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAH TAKE THIS THING OUT OF MY ARM" Seokmin straightened up abruptly after seeing the needle. The woman approached him quickly so he wouldn't hurt himself. "Calm down, everything will be fine in a minute it's over," she said softly while checking that the needle hadn't moved when DK panicked.  
He had let himself fall back into his seat and forced himself to close his eyes. The doctor then gently removed the needle. "That's it," she smiled, allowing DK to take a deep breath and then he stood up shaking like a leaf. 

"Good, everything is good for me, you can go, we will accompany you so you can take some food to your home." said the woman after closing her notebook where all the information about the three men was. She opened the door before greeting them with a smile. "Probably one of the only people who still has a heart here," Minghao thought.

A soldier was waiting for them in front of the door to accompany them to the supply area. With a robotic gesture he ordered them to follow him and they began to walk in the corridor. At a point, they met Hoshi, Wonwoo and Woozi, the latter was still so grumpy.  
"Hyyyyyung" Mingyu said clinging to Wonwoo's arm. Wonwoo rolled his eyes to the sky before removing his arm. They walked back together as if they were being directed to the same place. Mingyu, Dk, and Minghao glanced at each other when they saw the worried faces of their hyungs, what happened to them?  
Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo's arm again and force him to slow down so they can be behind the small group.

"Hyung are you ? You looks like you've seen a ghost? " he didn't answer and tried to speed up again to get back in the group but the younger one stopped him. A soldier who was walking around frowned when he saw that they were starting to stop following the others. Wonwoo had noticed it and had tried to join the others again. But the tallest one did not agree and put himself in front of his friend.

"Listen to me Gyu, don't ask any more questions and follow the others."

"But hyu-"  
"Please listen to me" Wonwoo gave him a concerned look, begging him to follow his words and especially not to ask any more questions in this place. Meanwhile, Mingyu saw over Wonwoo's shoulder the angry gaze of the soldier who was beginning to approach them to intervene, then turned his attention back toward the older and nodded. This time it was Wonwoo who grabbed Mingyu's arm and quickly led them toward the others.

Just as they joined the group again and arrived at the supply room, an alarm went off.

"Attempt to escape after assault, I repeat attempt to escape after assault on a member of the team, block the exit doors, search the building, patients 2678, 2679, 2680, 2687 are trying to escape." One of the two men who accompanied them warned them not to move before they ran away in search of the four fugitives. They had of course locked the small group in the room.

After the soldier had slammed the door he left them in a great silence that was broken by a "Well at least we are locked in a room full of food" exclaimed DK, pointing to all the shelves.  
A moment of joy which was interrupted by Soonyoung who had never looked so serious.  
"Guys, we have to get out of here now".

"What do you mean? "Minghao asked because of Soonyoung's behavior. "We've seen things we shouldn't have seen, and that's why we're telling you that we have to find a way out of here now," he said in a calm voice. Wonwoo and Woozi nodded to approve what the older one had said.

"Well, we are stuck here and we can't leave the three maknaes, Josh, Jeonghan and Jun, we have to find them. "asked Minghao, who didn't seem to approve of the plan. "We risk getting arrested just by stepping outside this room. »

" Look it's either we stay here or we try to get out and never set foot in this weird place again."

"What did you see?" Mingyu suddently asked.

"What ? "reacted the leader of the performance team.

"What did you see? You look totally freaked out about staying here another ten minutes, so why?" Minghao asked his best friend's question again, but in his own words.

"You don't need to know, it's better for you," Wonwoo said directly to end the conversation.

"Hyung I followed you, I listened to you, so tell us, we have as much right to know as you do," Mingyu begged.

The three older ones looked at each other before Woozi sighed and confessed everything. "Do you remember the girl we saw outside? "The Carat" smiled Seokmin at this memory. "Yes, we saw her being taken away by the soldiers, they took her by force, she was struggling, screaming for help but they put her to sleep with something strange..."

"Why didn't you do anything, why didn't you help her? "Minghao asked a little surprised.

"We couldn't have done anything against them."

"You could have if you had tried, we're talking about a girl, a fan who would have been willing to do anything for us"

"I... "Soonyoung couldn't find the right words to defend himself.

"You wanted us to risk our lives to save her so we would have put all of you in danger in return ? " Jihoon came to his boyfriend's rescue.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying."

"You fucking don't know what you're saying ! "replied loudly the vocal leader.

"Of course you did, you acted like selfish people." The8 replied dryly, 

"Yes, like selfish people who want to protect their friends, their second family !"

"Jihoon stops shout-"

"NO I M TIRED OF ALL OF THIS ! " he lowered his voice but still spoke with as much conviction "they're watching our every move, I feel like I've been a government guinea pig, what's the point of all this? What's the point of all this, at what point do you ask a whole population to do this because of a simple street attack ? »

"There's probably something more serious behind it."

"Yes, precisely, and they are hiding some informations." he concluded.

"They kidnap people for we don't know what."

"They kill some too" added Wonwoo.  
"Also" said Soonyoung with difficulty. The others seemed stunned again when the faces of their two hyungs became sad again.

Jihoon spoke bravely to explain the problem. "We saw the dead body of the carat's father, it would have been less frightening if we hadn't seen him an hour before, struggling to help his daughter" 

"But wait, are you telling us that they are killing people, why ? »

"He must have seen something he shouldn't have seen"  
"Or heard something that should have been kept secret" Minghao completed.

"We've seen and heard some bad things, that's why we have to get out of here as soon as possible. By telling you this you're in danger now, too," Soonyoung sighed.

Dk approached him before putting his hand on his shoulder, "Hyung, are we a team or not ? We'll never leave you in trouble alone."

"Might as well all be in the same shit, the more the merrier. » Minghao smiled to appease the worried minds of the others, which made them laugh.

For half an hour they tried to find a way to reach the others and get out.

"I sent a message to Chan to tell him where we were and if they were close by," Soonyoung said. "They told me that a woman was helping them reach us, and you Minghao do you have some news from the three J ?."

"Jun isn't answering... "said the 97 liner as he locked his cell phone after checking one more time to see if his boyfriend had answered him. "Jeonghan and Jisoo hyung didn't answer either," Wonwoo continued.

Everyone was startled when the door suddenly unlocked and two of their friends appeared while a woman with a white coat was following them.

"Chan, Vernon! "Soonyoung threw himself on them to hug them.

The others looked suspiciously at the woman who remained silent behind them.

"Wait a second, where is Seungkwan? »

"With Jeonghan hyung, Jisoo hyung and Jun hyung" ( too many hyungs in that sentence ) explained Chan a little worried.

"Who is she ? "Woozi asked, pointing at the woman.

"It's Yoona she works here, she helped Seungkwan." She said hello to them with her hand and after she explained what had happened to Seungkwan. When she said that she helped him to warn the others, the small group seemed grateful and thanked her.

"Are the guys the 4 fugitives they are looking for?"

"Shit, they're are in trouble." thought Jihoon.

"I hope they managed to get out of here before the alarm went off. In the meantime I'm going to get you out of this place, follow me," and the small group headed to the back of the store (they took some food eventually). She took them to an emergency door at the back of the room, which had been blocked until now, but Yoona had the keys in her blouse. She received a lot of thanks and gratitude that made her blush.

"Thank you, but why are you helping us? asked Jihoon, still as suspicious as ever.

"Because unfortunately if the results of these tests come back, you will not all come out alive." she sadly said.   
"Go now, make a detour through the forest to get to the road, avoid the military since they are working for the government. They will be looking for you after your escape, be careful" she was about to close the door when Soonyoung prevented her from doing so. "Why don't you leave with us? »

"Your friend Seungkwan will explain it to you," she said, smiling one last time before closing the door for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :) Sorry i'm taking so long to post a chapter, I have exams but in a week I'm on vacation so I will post a little more. I hope you like this story for now ^^  
> Byeeeee


	13. Chapter 13

Flashback before the 3J escape 

"Seungkwan?! "exclaimed Jeonghan when he saw the young man coming in the room after knocking on the door.

"Why are you here?" the doctor asked angrily. "You have been assigned a room you should be in" he continued in the same tone.

"Seungkwan, is something wrong? "Joshua asked when he saw Seungkwan's worried face.

Jun and Joshua was taken aback and the americain got up from his chair and stepped towards the younger one.

No words had come out of Seungkwan's mouth. He was scared to tell them because he was sure he will put them in danger. A few steps away from him here in this room but also in the corridor were people who would take very badly the accusation he was ready to make.

"I'll call someone to take you back to your room, for now let me finish what I was going to do," the doctor was ready to inject the so-called vaccine in Jeonghan's arm, the needle was so close to it.

"STOP" Seungkwan shouted, and everyone turned to look at him.

"Hyung is not a vaccine, he wants to put you to sleep with this sedative so they can take you away. " Jeonghan was speechless and slowly withdrew his arm from the man's grip.

"Don't talk nonsense," said the doctor, who was beginning to get annoyed. Seungkwan on his words approached the trash can and took out the last package that had been used and showed it to everyone : "morphine". The doctor was ready to talk on his walkie-talkie that he carried to communicate with the rest of the staff, he knew that the four of them were going to fight back.

With his other hand he suddenly grabbed Jeonghan's arm to stick the needle in, but the angel pushed him away and the doctor fell to the ground. Jeonghan fled from his chair to get close to Seungkwan and they were immediately joined by Jun and Joshua, "We're going out quickly now," said the oldest, taking Seungkwan by the wrist and pulling him out. They began walking quickly through the corridors, avoiding the gaze of those they passed.

Suddenly the alarm went off. They began to run, but when they reached a crossroads, they saw a soldier on the left corridor who shouted at them.   
"Stop now, that's an order!". 

They accelerated and at another crossroads they locked themselves in the first empty room they found. Jun moved a cupboard full of medicines and materials to put it in front of the door.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Seungkwan, who had his hands on his knees to breathe. Jeonghan was on the floor and took out his cell phone, he tried to call Seungcheol, but he didn't answer. The phone lines were down in the building which was on alert.  
He looked up at Joshua, who understood that the angel didn't know what to do.

"Ok we don't panic, we'll find a solution", Jisoo started to concentrate.

"There are no windows in this room ! " panicked Seungkwan who was also thinking about a plan. "I'm so stupid I shouldn't have warned you that way, they're going to kill us all."

"There was no other solution Seungkwan, he could have injected me this stuff without any problem." said Jeonghan, who hugged Seungkwan. The angel put his head on the younger man's head to reassure him.

"I hear movement in the corridor, they're getting closer." said Jun, who was watching for outside noises. He backed away from the door before signaling to the others to be quiet.

"Hurry up and find them, they can't get out of here." ordered someone in the hallway.

Joshua bit his lip, Jeonghan squeezed Seungkwan tighter and tighter. Jun didn't move either. The noises faded away and the small group was able to breathe again.

"I'm going to surrender." Jeonghan simply said.  
"What ?" Joshua replied. "Never, out of the question" he said, staring at his best friend in the eyes.

"We'll never get out of here if we don't" he shrugged his shoulders. "I'll create a diversion and you get out."

"You are crazy, you think I'm going to leave you here to face them, not even in your dream Yoon Jeonghan".

Jeonghan let go of Seungkwan, whom he had always held tight until now, and approached Joshua defying his gaze.  
"Shua, you'll do what I tell you for once, you go out with the other two."

"That's right and then I'm going to step outside and get killed by Seungcheol for leaving you alone."

"He's not wrong about that," Jun interrupted to side with the American.

Seeing that he would get nothing from both, the angel approached Seungkwan who was still angry at himself.  
"Hey, do you know where the nearest emergency exit is, you told me you saw it earlier? "He slowly nodded. While seeing his sad expression, Jeonghan had a twinge in his heart, it was rare to see Seungkwan like that. He took both of his cheeks in the palm of his hands to look at him.

"Listen, it's not your fault, stop blaming yourself," he said in a reassuring voice, caressing his head.

This moment was interrupted when the door handle began to move, but it was blocked by the furniture. Low voices were heard.

"The room is closed"   
"We never lock the rooms." 

This was followed by a knock on the door. "Is there anyone there ? "Open that door, you are not allowed to lock it ! "the second voice scolded.

The four of them began to really panic and walked slowly to meet up with each other in a corner of the room. They hung on to each other in fear. Silence.

And suddenly the door was kicked in, the cupboard thrown on the floor, the two soldiers came in followed by a third, they saw the four boys directly and pointed their weapons at them. One of the soldiers, with a walkie-talkie in his hand started informing the others "We've got them in reserve 3.'

Seungkwan was on the verge of crying. He reached for Jeonghan's hand out of fear. They stayed at least 3 minutes like that without a word to them, only guns pointed at them, the longest 3 minutes of their lives.

And at the end of three minutes, the doctor they had escaped from earlier arrived in the room.

"You come here, hurry up, stop resisting now." said one of the soldiers as he approached Jeonghan to pull him out of the group. Jisoo had grabbed his friend's arm and refused to let him be taken away. Jun was holding Jeonghan's waist and was blocking him with all his weight.

"Guys... "whispered the oldest.

"LET GO NOW," shouted the soldier in their faces before striking Joshua with the back of his gun. The young man fell to the floor.

"HYUNG ! " cried out Seungkwan, who let go of Jeonghan to avoid the same fate and rushed to Joshua's side.

The angel was frightened for his best friend. He put his hands on those on his waist. "Jun please let go of me" Jeonghan begged softly.

"Take care of Jisoo," his voice trembled.  
Jun was hesitant so he tightened his grip on Jeonghan's waist at first before letting go. Once free the angel stepped forward and the soldier blocked his arm once and for all. He had just the time to take one last look at his friend before falling asleep because of the painkiller the doctor had injected him. He fell to the ground but was caught. He was gave to a fourth soldier who entered the room and carried him over his shoulder.

"You three are coming with us too, i will teach you how not to disobey again." and that's how the 4 were taken outside under high surveillance. Seungkwan tried to fight back but was quickly calmed down when a gun was placed behind his head to make him walk faster. Jisoo was still stunned by the blow, blood was flowing from the side of his head. Jeonghan was being carried over the shoulder of a soldier. Jun seemed lost in his thoughts but they were interrupted by a voice they knew very well.

"What are you doing, don't touch them ! " Seungkwan and Jun turned their heads towards the voice. Seungcheol. He and the manager were blocked in the way. The leader seemed to be enraged by the sight of his friends in this terrible position. He had hit he soldier who was preventing him from passing. "Oh no" Seungkwan thought in his head. A gunshot was heard.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written long before the current controversy with Mingyu. Please carats, let's stick together. Seventeen has never needed us more than now.  
> Let's be patient until the end of the investigation.

"Be careful there are brambles" advised Soonyoung who was leadIng the group out of the forest to the main road.  
After managing to escape from the supply zone with Yoona's help, they followed her advice and immediately joined the forest, which allowed them to escape military surveillance.

They had difficulty advancing among the branches and the muddy paths. They had only been walking for 10 minutes, but it felt like an eternity.

"I sent a message to the manager to tell him that we have escaped and that we will meet them on the main road." explained Woozi while showing his cell phone.  
"Are you sure we're on the right path?"  
"When are we going to get there?"  
"I'm tired."

"OUCH! "ah, that was Mingyu who had clumsily releasing a branch in Minghao's head. The latter glanced at the giant, who quickly apologized. Mingyu sighed before asking.  
"Can I have some water ? it's so hot".  
"No, we're trying to save it, wait until we're really thirsty," replied Soonyoung, who remained serious and concentrated on their path.

"Perfect, we won't need to hide his body, it will be fine here." mumbled Minghao between his teeth by mocking his friend.  
"If I die, I'll take you with me to my grave." Mingyu said, turning to his friend to confront him. The conflict was about to escalate, but Wonwoo asked everyone to be quiet.   
"Why are we stop-"Jihoon crushed his hand over Seokmin's mouth to silence him.

There was a cracking sound, and some kind of growling.  
"Look over there," Chan whispered, pointing to the source of the noise. They were silent again. Silhouettes were perceptible and seemed to be heading towards the militarized zone.  
"We should warn them not to go." Seokmin innocently said. Some agreed and others seemed indecisive or even skeptical. DK and Mingyu approached to move toward the group and try to warned them. One of the people seemed to hear them and turned around. He left the group of "people" and slowly moved closer to Seventeen.

Soonyoung squinted his eyes to try to see who was approaching. It was a man, but what disturbed him was his gait and expression. He had already seen it on the woman he, Scoups and Minghao had met on their way when they were looking for the group in the mini-market. Mingyu and DK continued their way towards the man.

"Uh, hello sir, you shouldn't go to the supply area if that's your intention, we're coming back from there and they don't mean you any good." DK spoke loudly to make himself heard. No answer, the man continued to move towards them. He was reaching the group despite the obstacles, the branches were hitting his face. Suddenly he fell to the ground because of a root. He also had a growl that was not human. Mingyu and Dk rushed to help him get up, while the others were watching with an worried expression. The first reached out his hand to the person who had not seen him at first. All of a sudden, the man raised his head toward them, his mouth open, his eyes with a very bright shade of blue and lifeless.

"MINGYU STEP BACK ! " Soonyoung warned him because he was now sure that the man was no longer human. DK had the reflex to pull Mingyu backwards but unfortunately the two of them fell on the ground. They were now face to face with the zombie who took advantage of the situation for throwing himself on them.

Some members of the group shouted terrified cries, before Woozi, Minghao, Wonwoo and Soonyoung took the lead to help the other two. Mingyu and DK found themselves under the man, pushing him with their arms, trying to get him away from their bodies, but they were struggling and at any second they would let go.

"Please don't get bitten," prayed Vernon, who had been ordered to stay beside Dino, who was just as helpless as he was.

Soonyoung and Jihoon pulled the man of the two friends and threw him further down on the ground while Minghao and Wonwoo helped Mingyu and Seokmin.  
"Are you all right, tell me you're all right." Minghao said as he examined the bodies of the other two men to see if they had any bite marks.

"Guys, how do you get rid of him, he is resisting," shouted Soonyoung, who for the umpteenth time pushed the man, trying to blocked him on the ground. Jihoon kicked him but the monster didn't even seem to stop despite the blows. He grabbed Jihoon's ankle and almost make him fall over, except that Soonyoung caught him in time. He kicked the zombie's wrist so violently that he broke it. The creature let go of his boyfriend who landed in his arms. "Are you all right? "asked with a worried tone Soonyoung while he was looking for Jihoon's eyes. The latter silently approved.

"I have a belt and Soonyoung hyung a scarf, let's tied up his arms and feet." Minghao said while the others approved.  
Within minutes the man was tied up, continuing to grunt on the ground and trying to bite what he saw around him.

Everyone started breathing again after what had just happened.

"What were you thinking ?! "Wonwoo questionned Mingyu, grabbing him violently by the shoulder and turning him over so he can face him.

"I... I wanted to help him, I thought he -"

"You thought WHAT ? How could you be so stupid ? You could have been killed ! "Wonwoo screamed, but his eyes were still a bit watery.

" Hyung.... "The younger one lowered his head.

"Wonwoo stop, we don't have time for this, we have to continue." Soonyoung stopped him by putting his hand on his arm. Wonwoo gave one last angry look but also a look that included a feeling that Mingyu couldn't identify. They started walking again calmly and more attentive than ever.  
————————————————————  
BAM 💥  
Seungcheol had closed his eyes when a gun was put in front of his face. He was waiting for the fatal shot, but the noise was from somewhere else.

"An approaching horde, we are under attack, everyone to their post ! " a voice was heard through loudspeakers on the building. Joshua, still with a injured head, was dropped to the ground, while the soldier who was carrying him, left to take his post.

"How do I do it ? I can't evacuate it if we are attacked."The soldier carrying Jeonghan was talking on his walkie-talkie. He agreed with what he was told but Seungcheol had not been able to hear. The soldier left quickly towards the back of the building.

The other soldiers were no longer paying attention to them, as if they had become transparent, as if they had no importance now.

Seungcheol rushed towards Joshua and the manager greeted Seungkwan who threw himself into his arms after being scared to death.  
"Josh, can you hear me ?" he asked, checking the amount of blood he was losing from his head.

"We're going to take you to the car and we're going to take care of you there, okay. He nodded weakly before the manager gently lifted him up. Seungcheol supported him so he wouldn't collapse. He had not let go of this vision the soldier who was discreetly taking his boyfriend away.

"Jun come with me. We are going to put our fighting techniques to work" ironized the leader, who tighten his jaw at the sight of this person in possession of his boyfriend. 

"Hyung took Joshua and Seungkwan back to the car, get ready to go. »

The two members quickly started running towards the one who was escaping with one of their friend.

"Shit where is he? He's going to escape ! " said Seungcheol angrily. Jun looked around them.  
'Here ! "He pointed to the man who was heading for an elevator that would take him to the roof of the building.  
"Why he's going to the roof ? " Jun whispered because he didn't understand. Seungcheol had an expression of incomprehension as well. They heard a loud noise from the sky. A helicopter?

"No, no, he's going to take a helicopter, we have to stop him now ! "Seungcheol started running again, still followed by the Chinese. The soldier saw them arriving towards him. He was going to drop Jeonghan on the ground and take his weapon but when he had it in his hand, Seungcheol hit him and prevented him from pointing his weapon at their faces. Everyone was trying to get the gun. 

"One of them will get hurt." thought Jun, who didn't dare to intervene for fear that a bullet will hurt the leader.

"Jun hits him now ! " hurried him Seungcheol, who clenched his teeth as he elbowed the soldier's head, knocking him for a few seconds. But the leader was kicked in the stomach in return, making him fall to his knees on the ground in pain. The soldier was about to regain the advantage over the fight but Jun passed behind him to block his body allowing Seungcheol to fight back, the weapon fell to the ground. The oldest member of Seventeen picked it up and struck the back of the weapon in the face of the man who fainted. 

"This is for Joshua." Against all expectations the leader did not put the gun down but he decided to keep it. His tense face softened at the sight of his boyfriend still asleep on the ground because of the tranquilizer. 

He carried him gently in his arms, one arm under his legs and behind his back. He looked at him lovingly, caressing his cheek, before looking at Jun.  
"Thank you Jun, we can say that we are a good duo. "He smiled softly after the fight they had just had together. "Yes it's true, it's quite nice to play superheroes to save the damsel in distress." he teased as he looked at Jeonghan. 

"Luckily he can't hear you, sensitive as he is, he would have sent you back to China." replied the leader, who laughed.

They quietly made their way back to the car, trying to hide Jeonghan's body. When they saw that the path was clear, they started running towards their car. Suddenly shots were fired in front of them to stop them in their tracks.

"You can't go with him - this order comes from the government! " but they did not listen. The bullets brushed past them.

"Open the doors ! " Seungcheol shouted, the manager opened the front door for Seungcheol to jump in with Jeonghan, followed by Jun who collapsed in the back seat. The car started quickly, a bullet passing through the windshield but not hurting anyone. The manager accelerated and managed to get out of the area and back on the main road. Seungcheol was about to breathe but he heard a scream from the one of the youngest behind.

"Jun you are bleeding...! "said with a shaky voice Seungkwan while seeing the blood on his hands.


	15. Chapter 15

"He's avoiding me." Mingyu said as he dodged a branch to pass under it.  
"Huh? Who?" replied Minghao, who was still behind him but seemed lost in thought. He had a bad feeling.

"Wonu hyung"

"Mingyu, he just freaked out like everyone else. He was scared for you. You're able to kill yourself awkwardly just by tripping over your own feet so imagine when you get attacked by another person."

The tallest member of the group did not contradict his best friend.

"And how are you and Jun doing ?" Mingyu changed the subject with a sly smile to annoy his best friend.

"What do you mean me and Jun? There is nothing between us," he shrugged, hoping that his lie would go unnoticed.

Mingyu laughed, and all the attention of the group turned to them "You know it's useless to lie to us, your couple can be seen from the other side of this planet."

"Jun is always looking at you like you are the most precious thing he has." added DK while Minghao's face became red.

"But i have a question : who is the bottom in the couple ? You ? " Soonyoung teased in the distance while laughing.

"GOOD OK IT'S TRUE WE ARE TOGETHER but the first one who start talking again about it or who dares to suppose that I'm the bottom, I'll kill him."  
Big silence and nods from the others. Minghao started walking again while the group watched him walk past.

"But if you get angry, it means you are, aren't you ? " shouted Mingyu, who didn't have time to finish his sentence before Minghao arrived like a fury and threw himself on him. They were all laughing, for now...

———————————————————-  
"Jun you are bleeding." this sentence reasoned many times in Seungcheol's head before he dared to turn around. Seungkwan with bloody hands was looking at the leader with eyes already watery, hoping that he would know what to do.

The older man's breathing quickened. "Please don't panic, stay calm," he said to himself in his head, closing his eyes and trying to maintain normal breathing. He couldn't have an anxiety attack now, not now. His hands began to shake. "Hyung... "called out Seungkwan's with a desperate voice.

Two of his members are already injured, and now, a third one. "What an irresponsible leader." his own little demon whispered into his ear.

"Seungcheol get yourself together, it's not the right time. Go behind with Seungkwan, look at the state of the injury, we can't stop, we have to get the others back." explained the manager, who was trying to stay calm to manage the situation. As a manager, he had never thought that he would experience this kind of case, but he had to stay in his role. He glanced in the rear-view mirror, watching Jun who had turned pale, his eyes were still open but his facial features were writhing in pain.

Seungcheol finally came to his senses, he gently sat Jeonghan on the seat, kissing his forehead while putting the seat belt on him.  
"Seungkwan, please took the weapon that I stole from the soldier, put it in the trunk and at the same time look in Jeonghan's backpack, there is a first aid kit inside."

He then took Seungkwan's place, the one in the middle.  
He first turned to Joshua, "Josh, hey Josh, don't fall asleep, you can't fall asleep," he tapped his cheek to make him react. "We must first check that you stopped bleeding, okay." he reassured him before taking a compress that Seungkwan gave him to put it on the American's head and tried in vain to stop the blood that was flowing from his wound.

"Seungkwan i need you to maintain the compress on his head."  
Then he turned to Jun, his condition seemed to get worse by the minute. "Okay Jun, I'm going to look at your shoulder, but first I need scissors to cut the sleeve of your jacket so I don't have to move your arm to remove it, okay." The latter approved silently because of the pain.

Once the scissors in hand he tried to cut the cloth with his trembling hands. He sighed when he managed not to hurt Jun and he slowly removed the piece of fabric.

"Hyung, can you check if Jeonghan is still breathing ?   
"He's fine, Seungcheol, don't worry. The effect of the sedative will disappear and he will wake up," the manager reassured him.

He nodded before lowering his eyes to Jun's wound. The trace of a bullet was quite apparent, it had burst the flesh, letting the blood escape. His panic began again.  
"See if the bullet has come out, if it has, that's a good thing." He bit his lip with nervousness before looking more closely at the wound, he had to stop himself from throwing up several times.

"Is it that horrible ? " tried to joke Jun when he saw the leader's expression.  
"The bullet is still in there." The manager looked suddenty worried.  
"We need to find a doctor, don't we ? Can't we do this ourselves? What if the blood doesn't stop ? What if it gets infected ? " Seungkwan panicked and burst into tears.

"We'll get the others and go back to the city to find a doctor, we don't have a minute to lose. For now, just compress the wound and make sure his heart doesn't stop because..."

"They're here," Seungkwan shouted as he saw the others on the side of the road and the manager stopped the vehicle at their level. The cheerful mood the group had on their faces when they saw their friends faded as they opened the door to get into the vehicle and saw directly Jun that was injured.

"But what happened ?! " DK exclaimed, putting his hands over his mouth, shocked at what he saw. The others didn't dare move, Mingyu had seen Minghao become livid before he ran to his boyfriend.  
( Conversation in Chinese )  
"But what the hell did you do, Jun ! "  
"Hello, handsome. " answered weakly the other Chinese with a small charming smile even in the worst case.  
"I'll break your other shoulder if you dare to say such things again in this situation."

"Guys, I don't know what you're saying, but we don't have time, we have to go," Seungcheol said, waving to the others to come in the car quickly. The leader returned to his place in the front seat next to the still sleeping angel. He heard the worried reaction of the others when they realized that Joshua was also injured. He looked better than before and tried to reassure the group as much as he could.

The journey passed silently after there was a brief summary of what had happened on each side of the group, but the paranoia of being caught by the military prevented the group from feeling safe.

"I don't know if it's the best idea to go back to Gangnam after that." Woozi said, looking at the manager and Seungcheol.

"We could find a doctor around the city so we can avoid Seoul." Minghao agreed with Jihoon.

"What about our dorms and our belongings ? We can't leave like that." Seungkwan objected.

"There are Pristin's members in our dormitory, we can't leave without warning them."

"We send them a message so that they can meet us elsewhere, out of here. The dormitory is the first place they will search for us, we can't go there. "began to get angry Minghao.

"Seoul is under quarantine, we can't go out like that, I remind you" the leader turned around. "There's no point in getting angry."

A yawn was heard in the car and everyone turned to the noise, which was none other than Jeonghan who was blinking to adapt to the light. The first thing he noticed was that he was sitting in the front seat with Seungcheol next to him and the manager behind the wheel who was also looking at him.

"Hey." Seungcheol smiled before removing a lock of hair from his face. "How do you feel, love ? »

"I feel like I've been asleep for five years or like I've been crushed by Mingyu." he said in a hoarse voice, barely waking up. "Hey ! " complained Mingyu in a plaintive cry.

His head was still hurting him a little because of the side effect of the sedative. " Wait, how come I'm still here with you when they injected me one of their stuff to take me to the government ? Is everyone okay ?" He was going to turn around to see the others, but Seungcheol stood in front of him to block his view.

"Slowly, don't move too much for the moment, come to your senses completely first." the leader distracted him because he didn't want him to see Jun and Joshua's condition directly.  
Jeonghan looked at him questioningly before frowning as if he knew something was wrong. He pushed Seungcheol's head, which was blocking his view, and looked at the back of the car. The elder was worried about his boyfriend's reaction and was watching him anxiously.

"JUN WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU ? " yelled the angel. "WHAT'S ALL THIS BLOOD? " He tried to untie his belt to move around and reach the Chinese man, but Seungcheol took his hands. "Hey hey hey Jeonghan, it's okay, he's going to be okay, we have to find a doctor and-"  
"JISOO?! "Jeonghan turned around a second time and saw his best friend this time still holding a compress on his head.

"It's nothing, Han, someone hit me." Joshua said calmly.  
"Whoever hit you, I'm going to kill him ! "Jeonghan got angry and gesticulated on his seat ready to return to the supply camp to fight the attacker.  
"Stop it, it's okay, I promise you it's okay and Cheol has taken care of him."

Jeonghan had a sigh of relief before getting back in his seat, still as nervous as ever. Seungcheol hugged him to hold him in place, which seemed to calm the younger one who put his head on his shoulder after receiving a kiss from the older one on his head.

As the group headed back to the city center, avoiding the main streets to avoid being spotted. Seungcheol's phone started ringing.

"Hello Nayoung, is everything all right? "the connection was bad, making it impossible to hear the other person's words clearly.  
"Seungcheol! They --, they ----! »  
A sound of furniture being moved was heard.  
"Nayoung speaks slower, I can't understand with all the noise."  
"THEY ARE HERE THEY HAVE FIND US." she panicked and was speaking so quickly. "THEY'RE TRYING TO GET INTO THE DORMITORY, THEY'RE GOING TO KILL US."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, i hope you will enjoy this story. It’s the English translation of my french story. So sorry if my English is not perfect :)


End file.
